Prioritas
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Saat Sakura harus menentukan yang lebih penting baginya diantara sahabatnya dan cintanya. /Kisah dengan tema mainstream namun memiliki alurnya sendiri. Coba aja baca.
1. Chapter 1

Jangan lupa fav n komennya ya kalau udah baca...

 **Bagian 1**

Aku mengabaikan suara berisik Karin yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir sembari mengomel. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Bukan hal baru bagiku, hampir setiap hari dia melupakan letak sesuatu. Jika telinganya tak menempel mungkin saja dia juga akan melupakan letak benda itu. Aku berpura-pura tak melihat dia yang sekarang berkacak pinggang disampingku.

"Kau! Bisakah sedikit peduli dan berinisiatif membantu temanmu yang sedang kesusahan ini?!" Jeritnya tak terima sembari menunjuk tepat di wajahku. Aku menghela nafas bosan. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mataku, pertanda jengah dengan kelakuannya.

"Jika bantuanku berbayar, aku sudah kaya. Jadi, kali ini apa yang kau cari?" Tanyaku malas. Karin tak akan berhenti merecokiku sebelum aku membantunya. Atau berpura-pura membantunya.

"Jam. Jam tangan pemberian Pain saat ulang tahunku tahun kemarin."

"Kau sudah putus dengannya lebih dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Kenapa masih meributkan barang dari mantanmu." Gumamku malas. Meski begitu aku tetap beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Setidaknya itu bukan barang murah. Siapapun yang memberiku, jam itu tetap milikku. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan barang bagus." Ucapnya mengekoriku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Setidaknya katakan itu saat kau mulai peduli letak setiap barang milikmu. Mendengarmu ribut kehilangan setiap hari itu menjengkelkan." Gerutuku.

Aku mulai membongkar laci-laci yang ada di kamarnya, sementara Karin memeriksa lemarinya sembari menguarkan semua pembelaan dirinya yang sangat membuatku bosan. Dia selalu mengulang kesalahan satu ini. Tak menemukan apapun disetiap laci, aku beralih pada ranjangnya. Menyibak selimut dan memeriksa setiap selipan yang mungkin menyembunyikan jam sialan itu. Helaan nafas kesal jelas mulai ku lakukan saat tak juga menemukan benda yang katanya berharga namun tak terurus itu. Pencarian terakhir, aku mengintip dibawah lemari besarnya dan... aku menemukan benda sialan penyebab Karin ribut sedari pagi.

"Lain kali pasang pelacak pada benda ini." Karin terkejut bersusah payah menangkap jam tangannya yang ku lempar padanya tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau berniat merusaknya!" Jeritnya tak terima.

"Cukup ucapkan terima kasih." Balasku malas dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oke. Terima kasih. Tapi aku tetap tak memaafkanmu yang nyaris membuat jamku rusak." Jeritnya. Itu terdengar seperti Karin. Menyebalkan. Kenapa aku bisa tahan serumah dengannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku dan Karin pertama kali bertemu saat ospek. Pertemuan tanpa kesan yang entah bagaimana membuatku dekat dengannya. Aku bahkan tak ingat apa yang membuat kami selalu bersama. Padahal jelas kami lebih banyak memiliki perbedaan daripada persamaan. Dia cerewet pada siapa saja, sedangkan aku cenderung pendiam. Hanya padanya aku bisa bicara lebih banyak. Dia penggemar acara bersenang-senang, sedangkan aku cenderung menikmati kesendirianku. Singkatnya kemungkinan aku seorang introvert. Yang membuatku iri, dia bergonta-ganti pacar seperti berganti pakaian. Rekor terlamanya berpacaran adalah enam bulan. Sedangkan aku dalam dua puluh tiga tahun hidupku hanya berpacaran dua kali saja. Terlihat menyedihkan jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tapi, meski ku bilang iri bukan berarti aku ingin sepertinya dalam hubungan asmara. Aku lebih menyukai kesendirianku.

Lalu ditahun ketiga pertemananku dengannya kami memutuskan mengontrak rumah bersama. Rumah mungil yang lokasinya cukup bagus, dekat dengan Minimarket dan juga tempatku bekerja. Yang ku maksud tempat kerjaku adalah sebuah Cafe.

Apa akan aneh jika aku bilang memiliki gelar .SD dibelakang namaku tapi kenyataannya aku hanyalah seorang karyawan Cafe? Mungkin iya. Banyak orang menyayangkan keputusanku yang tak mau memulai menjadi tenaga honorer disekolah manapun apalagi mengikuti tes CPNS dan sejenisnya. Yang paling dekat tentu saja orang tuaku. Mereka menganggap diriku tak tahu berterima kasih sudah dikuliahkan dengan susah payah. Mungkin iya. Aku hanya merasa tak sanggup menghadapi puluhan anak kecil disekolah dasar. Bukan karna membenci anak kecil, aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan anak kecil dalam kehidupan nyata. Saat magang? Itulah saat-saat pemikiran ku tentang menjadi guru menyenangkan berubah menjadi keengganan berurusan dengan anak kecil. Aku benar-benar memahami betapa payahnya aku berurusan dengan anak kecil.

Orang kedua yang protes pada keputusanku tentu saja Karin. Gadis yang sudah lebih dari setahun menjadi guru honorer disalah satu sekolah dasar yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah kami ini mendiamkanku selama seminggu penuh. Seperti orangtuaku, dia mengatakan betapa aku tak menghargai dan berterima kasih pada orang tuaku yang membiayai kuliahku. Ayolah, tiap orang memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Aku tak bisa berpikiran sama seperti mereka. Bagiku menyelesaikan kuliahku memang sebuah keharusan karna bagaimanapun saat keyakinanku menjadi guru goyah itu di detik-detik terakhir. Tapi aku tak bisa merelakan diriku terus merasa tertekan dan tak nyaman dengan menjadi seorang guru bagi anak-anak yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seumur hidupku melakukan hal yang membuatku tak nyaman. Jadi aku memutuskan mencari jalan lain yang lebih membuatku nyaman pelan-pelan.

Setelah pergolakan yang membuatku tak pulang kerumah orang tuaku lebih dari setahun ini, aku memiliki beberapa penghasilan. Pertama tentu saja menjadi pegawai cafe, dan kedua dengan menjadi guru les privat untuk anak SMA. Ini lebih baik bagiku ketimbang berurusan dengan anak-anak yang membuatku bingung harus bagaimana. Untuk ini aku memiliki dua orang murid dengan tiga kali pertemuan perminggu untuk tiap murid. Membuatku harus melakukannya setiap hari dengan pola selang-seling. Pekerjaan dicafe selesai pada pukul lima sore, dan aku memulai memberi les dari pukul tujuh sampai pukul sembilan malam. Cukup melelahkan jika mengingat aku hanya memiliki satu hari libur perminggu.

Aku yang sadar menjadi guru les privat tak bisa dijadikan penghasilan utama akhirnya memutuskan mencari penghasilan tambahan yang sesuai dengan waktu yang ku miliki. Sayangnya sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan pekerjaan yang seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku mulai tertarik dengan jenis penghasilan dari PPC, sayangnya blogku belum menjanjikan. Aku harap dalam setahun ke depan blogku bisa menjadi lahan penghasilan ku.

Lupakan tentang kehidupanku yang bisa dibilang tak beres itu. Perhatianku teralihkan pada bel yang terus berbunyi. Aku melirik kamar Karin, yang datang pasti pacarnya atau siapapun yang mengajak gadis itu pergi. Mima tak akan pernah berdiam diri dirumah dihari minggu seperti ini. Sangat Karin sekali.

"Ra bukain pintu dong! Aku belum siap nih." Jerit Karin yang tak ku jawab. Lebih efisien jika aku langsung membuka pintu meski enggan. Membantah Karin sama saja berniat merusak gendang telinga, Karin akan dengan senang hati mengeluarkan suara berisiknya.

Saat membuka pintu aku melihat seorang pria yang... tak lebih tampan dari Pain, mantan Karin. Pria ini cenderung Imut dan manis meski masih jelas memiliki sisi maskulin. Kulit putih bersih dengan mata sehitam arang terlihat memukau. Poin tambahannya adalah bibir semerah darah dan lesung Pipi yang terpampang saat dia tersenyum. membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin imut. Jika kata Ino dia ini berwajah Uke. Abaikan bahasa teman Fujoshiku itu. Di matanya pria hanya ada dua jenis, seme dan Uke. Lupakan. Aku tersenyum sekilas membalas senyum lebarnya. Mempersilahkannya masuk dan meninggalkannya diruang tamu. Tentu saja aku tak mau capek-capek merepotkan diri menemani pria yang kemungkinan besar pacar Karin itu. Lebih baik aku kembali bergelung disofa sembari menikmati tayangan sinema akhir pekan.

"Sasuke kau anggurin gitu aja?" Cerocos Karin tak percaya seolah baru kali ini aku melakukannya.

"Bukan hal baru. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan pacarmu itu?" Sahutku acuh tak acuh.

"Setidaknya ajak ngobrol atau apa. Kalau sifatmu tak pernah berubah seperti ini, kau tak akan pernah laku. Jadi perawan tua." Cerocos Karin yang menyakiti telingaku. Terserah sajalah. "Lagipula, Sasuke bukan pacarku." Dengusnya lalu pergi menghampiri pria bernama Sasuke itu diruang tamu.

Memangnya aku peduli mereka pacaran atau tidak. Toh hanya menunggu waktu hingga mereka pacaran. Karin bukan orang yang mau repot bersikap baik pada orang yang tidak disukainya. Aku terlalu mengenal gadis itu. Dan seharusnya Karin tahu itu.

Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan diruang tamu hingga tertawa terlalu keras. Atau lebih tepatnya tawa Karin yang terlalu keras. Oke, mungkin tak terlalu keras. Tapi mengganggu acara menonton dihari libur ku. Kenapa mereka tidak keluar dan berkencan saja daripada merusak hari libur tenangku? Menyebalkan. Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi karna tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan.

Aku mendesah lelah kehilangan konsentrasi menonton. Suara dua orang diruang tamu itu semakin jelas mengganggu. Aku kesal bukan karna sinema yang terlalu menarik. Tapi aku tak senang jika waktu santaiku terganggu setelah enam hari harus bersusah payah mencari uang. Aku jadi curiga jika Karin sengaja membuat perasaanku memburuk. Dia membuatku merasa menyedihkan karna menghabiskan liburan seorang diri. Harusnya aku tahu jika dia memang semenyebalkan ini.

Karna malas terus-terusan menggerutu dan semakin dongkol, akupun masuk ke kamar. Meraih Hoodie, ponsel dan dompetku. Ku putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di minimarket atau taman yang jaraknya hanya dua puluh menit berjalan kaki.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Karin saat aku melewatinya.

"Entahlah. Hari libur berkualitas ku dirumah rusak. Jadi setidaknya aku harus mencari tempat lain." Sahutku sekenanya. Karin tak akan pernah tersinggung bagaimanapun kasarnya aku saat berbicara. Dia terlalu kebal dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Maaf. Apa aku mengganggu?" Ini Sasuke yang bicara.

"Jangan pikirkan. Dia memang menyebalkan. Aku sampai tak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan bisa bertahan satu rumah dengannya bertahun-tahun." Sahut Karin cepat menenangkan prianya. Meski Karin bilang mereka tak pacaran, aku tetap menganggap Sasuke adalah prianya. Dia tak pernah mau bersikap baik jika bukan pada orang yang disukainya. Apa aku sudah mengatakan itu?

"Kau tak punya pilihan yang lebih baik dariku. Dan Sasuke, ya aku lebih suka jika Minggu selanjutnya kalian berkencan diluar rumah." Acuhku sebelum berlalu keluar rumah. Aku masih sempat mendengar keluhan Sasuke yang merasa sungkan padaku dan Karin yang meyakinkannya jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tak peduli.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke kantong Hoodie yang ku kenakan. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka berada diluar ruangan saat matahari nyaris diatas kepala seperti ini. Terlalu silau dan membuatku pusing. Karna itulah aku suka memakai Hoodie disaat-saat seperti ini. Tudungnya sangat membantu melindungi kepalaku.

Setelah membeli sebotol minuman, es krim dan beberapa camilan, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju taman kota yang berjarak kurang dari lima ratus meter dari minimarket. Memilih satu tempat duduk untuk menikmati udara sejuk dan camilanku, tentu saja. Ku edarkan pandanganku. Taman ini cukup lengang. Tengah hari memang bukan waktunya banyak pengunjung. Biasanya pagi dan sore hari tempat ini menjadi pilihan untuk joging atau sekedar bersantai.

Tapi perhatianku terfokus pada seorang gadis yang duduk gelisah di bangku yang tepat berada di depanku. Maksudku jaraknya cukup jauh hanya saja tepat di depanku. Berkali-kali gadis itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelum mengomel sembari menyentuh layarnya. Itu dia lakukan berkali-kali. Mungkin orang yang ditunggunya tak bisa dihubungi. Kasihan.

Namun tak lama kemudian seorang pria datang menghampirinya. Mereka terlibat adu mulut yang aku tak tahu isinya meski suara mereka terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Berakhir dengan si gadis menampar si pria lalu pergi. Kini si pria mengacak rambutnya kesal. Drama tadi terlihat cukup lucu. Sampai mata si pria itu bertemu dengan mataku. Maksudku dia jadi mengetahui jika aku sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Tapi, memangnya kenapa? Daripada memikirkan hal itu, aku lebih tertarik mencari sisa snack diantara tumpukan sampah bungkus kosong dalam kantung belanjaan ku. Hahhhh. Sepertinya aku sudah menghabiskan camilanku.

Gerakan tanganku terhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki yang kini berada didepanku. Saat mendongak, aku menemukan pria yang seharusnya berada jauh didepanku sana kini berdiri tepat di depanku. Dia pria yang ditampar tadi. Aku mengernyit saat dia meraih botol minum ku dan menghabiskan isinya. Apa tamparan bisa membuat seseorang jadi aneh?

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sembari memasukkan botol kosong itu ke kantung belanjaan ku yang kini penuh sampah.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku menyahuti ucapannya. Bukan salahku. Dia yang seenaknya mengambil milikku tanpa Ijin. Mungkin dia stres akibat tamparan dari gadis tadi. Baru saja aku berniat pergi membuang sampah ke tempatnya, sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Kau selingkuh?!" Jerit suara yang ternyata milik gadis yang menampar pria didepanku tadi. Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar tuduhannya. Iya, itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan tuduhan. Lagipula kenapa dia kembali lagi? Ku pikir dia sudah pergi.

"Apa maksudmu Mei?" Decak pria didepanku sebal. Dia tak terlihat marah, hanya sebal.

"Kau harusnya mengejarku dan membujuk ku kembali padamu saat ku bilang putus! Bukannya langsung mencari pacar baru! Kau brengsek Naruto!" Jerit gadis itu terlihat tak terima. Wajahnya merah padam seperti marah bercampur akan menangis. Tapi ucapannya justru membuatku ingin tertawa. Drama macam apa yang sedang ingin diciptakannya sebenarnya. Jadi dia kembali karna merasa tak dikejar? Yang benar saja.

"Kau gila?" Pria yang dipanggilnya Naruto itu berucap tak mengerti. Seolah yang didepannya adalah alien dan bukannya gadis cantik. Ah meski menarik untuk ditonton tapi aku lebih ingin pulang sekarang.

...tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Buat chap kemaren, aku tulis titel untuk sarjana pendidikan SD. Tapi entah gimana cuma tinggal SDnya waktu di upload haha. Pokoknya ku harap itu bukan gangguan buat kalian yang baca. Juga beberapa kesalahan tulis lainnya. Aku bener-bener minta maaf buat semua itu. Kedepannya aku bakal berusaha lebih teliti lagi.

Masih ngarep komen sama fav nya ya...

Selamat baca...

.

.

.

 **bagian 2**

.

.

"Kau mau kemana gadis jalang! Kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja setelah merebut pacarku?!" Aku tersentak saat gadis yang dipanggil Mei ini menarik tanganku ketika aku melangkah pergi. Kelakuannya sungguh sulit dimengerti. Darimana ide menuduhku merebut pacarnya itu datang.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Mei. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Lagipula kau yang memutuskan ku, kenapa kau jadi bertingkah merepotkan seperti ini?!" Ucap si Naruto itu sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Kau memilih menghampirinya daripada mengejarku! Kau juga minum dari botol bekas minumnya! Kau tak pernah melakukan hal semanis itu padaku! Memangnya ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu jika tak kenal. Bilang saja jika kau tak suka padaku dan memilihnya!" Jerit Mei diiringi isak tangis. Duh. Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi jika saja gadis ini tak mencengkeram kuat tanganku. Isi kepalanya benar-benar kelewat menakjubkan. Sampai-sampai membuatku mual.

"Ya. Aku tak menyukaimu lagi." Sahutan kalem pria itu membuat wajah Mei pias. Tanpa disadari genggamannya di tanganku terlepas. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya menggeleng tak percaya.

"Naruto, kau jahat. Aku benci padamu!" Jeritnya. Melayangkan satu tamparan lagi ke pipi si pria yang bernama Naruto sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi.

"Aha ha ha..." Sungguh aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku. Drama tadi benar-benar menghibur meski sulit ku mengerti. Aku terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit perut karena kebanyakan tertawa. Bahkan air mataku sampai keluar.

"Bisakah setidaknya kau bersimpati pada pipiku yang lebam ini?" Desis Naruto.

"Maaf. Itu tadi sangat lucu. Meski aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran gadismu." Aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku. Wajah memarnya cukup untuk membuatku bersimpati.

"Aku yang sudah berpacaran dua Minggu saja tak pernah mengerti isi kepalanya. Bukan hal aneh jika kau tak bisa mengerti hal itu. Dia memang aneh." Gerutu Naruto. Dengan cemberut dia mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang mendapatkan double tamparan. Aku yakin jika itu terasa menyakitkan.

Aku tersenyum tak percaya mendengar ucapannya. Mereka baru pacaran dua Minggu dan putus dengan cara yang drama sekali. Itu terdengar luar biasa. Ku pikir pria ini lebih parah dari Karin dalam hal bergonta-ganti pacar.

"Baiklah. Aku turut bersimpati pada nasibmu." Ucapku sembari melangkah mendekati tempat sampah, membuang sampah ku lalu pergi.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Jeritnya yang membuatku menoleh.

"Pulang."

"Siapa namamu?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ku mendengar pertanyaannya. Dia tidak sedang menganggapku bisa dijadikan pengganti pacarnya yang baru memutuskannya itu kan? "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengingat nama saksi nasib sialku hari ini." Lanjutnya beralasan.

"Sakura." Sahutku setelah berpikir beberapa detik. Tak ada ruginya bagiku memberitahukannya namaku. Ini bukan hal yang spesial.

Setelah itu aku menyusuri trotoar untuk kembali pulang. Ku harap Sasuke sudah pulang. Sayangnya harapanku sia-sia. Pria itu masih ada di rumahku, ah rumah kami. Bahkan dengan santainya sekarang dia menonton tv. Dia menjajah ruangan favoritku!

"Sakura, kau sudah kembali." Ucapnya terkejut saat menyadari aku berdiri dipintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang tamu dan ruang tv.

"Kemana Karin?" Tanyaku tanpa menyembunyikan nada tak sukaku. Dia bahkan mengetahui namaku. Ayolah, bahkan kami belum berkenalan dan dia sudah tahu namaku. Rasanya tak rela meski aku juga tahu namanya tanpa perkenalan langsung. Aku memang aneh. Sudahlah.

"Dia bilang ke minimarket sebentar." Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kenapa kami tak bertemu dijalan. Mungkin memang seharusnya begitu jika mengingat Karin tak akan bisa mengenali apapun selain jalan didepannya saat mengendarai motor.

Aku mengedikkan bahu acuh lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ingatkan aku untuk memarahi Karin nanti. Dia jelas tak punya kewaspadaan dengan meninggalkan pria asing sendirian dirumah kami. Meski terdengar mustahil terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan tapi bukan tak mungkin. Bisa saja sebenarnya Sasuke adalah penipu dan akan menguras habis harta kami yang tak seberapa saat tak ada siapapun dirumah. Aku bukan su'udzon. Hanya waspada alias berhati-hati.

"Bisa sekalian buatkan aku es kopi?" Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis dimeja pantry. Aku mengerutkan dahiku sebal. Dia mulai menjajah dapurku seenaknya. Oke, dapurku dan Karin maksudku.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun?" Sindirku. Masuk ke dapur seseorang tanpa Ijin itu termasuk perbuatan tak sopan dimataku. Dan lagi dia bertingkah seolah kami dekat. Aku tak suka!

"Kau bisa mengajariku tentang itu. Setidaknya setelah memberiku es kopi." Aku menggeretakkan gigiku menahan jengkel. Nada bicaranya yang kalem justru menambah kadar menyebalkannya. Dia memerintahku! Aku tak suka. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak ku sukai darinya hanya dengan beberapa menit berinteraksi dengannya. Ini mengerikan.

"Tak ada penghargaan yang diberikan lebih dulu." Balasku ketus.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Sebelum Sasuke menyahut, Karin sudah kembali dan menatapku tajam. Menyebalkan. Dia pasti akan menyalahkan ku apapun alasannya. Dia sedang dalam tahap mengabulkan apapun kemauan Sasuke. Itu adalah fase pendekatan ala Karin.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya meminta tolong Sakura membuatkanku es kopi, tapi sepertinya dia tak mau menolongku." Aku berdecak sebal sembari melangkah menuju kamarku. Jika akhirnya mengadu, kenapa dia mengatakan 'tidak ada' diawal kalimatnya. Dia sedang mempermainkan kami.

"Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan Sakura! Kau benar-benar akan menjadi perawan tua!" Jerit Karin yang ku abaikan. Sasuke itu prianya. Kenapa aku juga harus bersikap baik pada pria itu. Aku akan bersikap baik saat aku ingin. Jadi bisakah dia tak menuntutku melakukan hal itu? Aku bosan. Hari ini dia menyuruhku bersikap baik pada Sasuke, lihat saja beberapa bulan lagi saat dia putus dengan pria itu, dia akan menyuruhku membenci Sasuke. Itu sudah berkali-kali dia lakukan sepanjang sejarah pertemanan kami. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sudah malas mengikuti segala dramanya. Ck, aku ingin memiliki dramaku sendiri.

Hari selanjutnya, seperti kebanyakan orang yang membenci Senin. Aku juga begitu. Rasanya tak rela waktu santaiku telah habis dan harus kembali pada rutinitas membosankan mencari uang. Tentu saja aku memilih hari libur yang benar-benar hari libur. Memilih selain hari Minggu sebagai hari libur bagiku tak benar-benar hari libur. Rumit? Abaikan.

"Coba ini Ra." Ucap Sora. Dia ini penguasa dapur. Semua menu dicafe ini hasil karyanya. Dia contoh nyata jika ijazah tak selalu menjadi penentu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik. Sora hanya lulus SMA dan dia bisa bekerja disini berkat bakatnya membuat berbagai macam kue. Dia adalah pastry chef kebanggaan cafe ini.

"Uhm enak." Dan aku senang saat menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi menu barunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah gagal memanjakan lidah pengunjung." Aku mendengus mendengar kesombongannya. Tapi itu bisa ku maafkan selama aku masih menjadi pencicip pertama.

"Kau mengerikan." Sinisku Sora tertawa. Aku bersyukur orang-orang disekitarku adalah orang-orang yang bisa memaklumi sifat menyebalkan ku.

Sora adalah salah satu dari orang yang selalu menyayangkan keputusanku tak mencari pekerjaan sesuai gelarku. Padahal ku pikir dengan menjadi guru les, aku sudah bekerja sesuai gelarku. Setidaknya sejenis itu.

"Semakin hari bekerja dicafe ini semakin terasa melelahkan." Gerutuku.

"Itu tandanya cafe semakin ramai. Baguskan?" Sahut Ayame yang baru saja kembali dari mengantarkan pesanan.

"Bagus. Jika gajiku bertambah seiring bertambahnya jumlah pengunjung." Dengusku.

"Kita bisa buat kesepakatan baru tentang itu, Sakura. Tapi kau harus ikhlas jika gajimu berkurang saat pelanggan berkurang." Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku. Ck, kenapa manager cafe ini selalu membuatku jantungan.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan ikhlas." Gerutuku.

"Kalau begitu berjagalah didepan. Jangan membuatku memotong gajimu." Ucapnya yang membuatku jengkel. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan pada seorang manager. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi aku melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"Selamat datang!" Ucapku luar biasa ramah dan memamerkan senyum manisku. Setidaknya aku berusaha. Dan menyesal dalam beberapa detik saat melihat Sasukelah yang datang.

"Kali ini bisakah kau membuatkanku es kopi?" Ucap Sasuke selagi aku mengikuti langkahnya yang memilih tempat duduk. Beh, bahkan dia belum duduk tapi sudah membuat pesanan. Luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Tentu. Pesananan anda akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Ada yang lain?" Sahutku berusaha sopan.

"Ini hanya es kopi. Kenapa bukan kau yang membuatnya?" Aku menahan decakan kesal yang sangat ingin ku lakukan. Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan dan ajakan perang di telingaku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tingkah menyebalkannya sejak kemarin?

"Tugasku hanya mengantarkan pesanan. Jadi selain es kopi, kau pesan apa lagi." Bagus. Aku sudah menghilangkan bahasa sopanku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tak memiliki stok kesabaran yang banyak.

"Aku hanya ingin es kopi buatanmu." Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau gila." Desisku sebal.

"Aku tahu. Jadi buatkan saja, daripada aku protes pada managermu." Dia mulai mengancamku!

"Kau pikir protesan tak masuk akal darimu akan didengar?" Cibirku. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa bertingkah cuek pada makhluk satu ini. Dia menjengkelkan dan membuatku selalu ingin mengomel jika melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya sejak dia menjajah tempat favoritku dan berani memerintahku!

"Coba saja." Aku mengerang sebal. Dia terlalu percaya diri. Dan aku takut itu bukan omong kosong belaka. Aku tak mau bermasalah dengan manager sadis itu hanya karnanya. Iya, Neji itu sadis meski wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat. Senjata andalannya adalah potong gaji. Itu penindasan!

Setelah mendengus kasar aku berbalik pergi. Tentu saja untuk membuatkan pesanan sialannya itu. Sekilas aku jelas bisa melihat senyum senangnya. Dia terlihat semakin menyebalkan karna menjajah rasa nyamanku. Aku benci Sasuke!

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara. Dia peracik segala jenis minuman dicafe ini yang seharusnya membuatkan pesanan si sialan Sasuke itu. Tunggu... bukankah Sasuke tak akan tahu es kopi pesanannya itu buatanku atau bukan. Jika begitu kenapa aku harus susah-susah membuatnya.

"Es kopi satu." Sahutku berusaha kalem. Sebisa mungkin kejengkelanku pada Sasuke jangan sampai merambat pada yang lain.

"Oke." Gaara sudah bersiap membuatkan pesanan Sasuke. Sayangnya suara si merepotkan itu menyela.

"Bukankah aku pesannya buatanmu? Kau benar-benar ingin ku adukan pada managermu?" Sasuke bersidekap dengan pose paling menyebalkan.

"Eh? Anda datang berkunjung?" Aku mengernyit mendengar nada sopan Gaara. Aku tak bodoh. Sikap Gaara jelas mengartikan jika si sialan Sasuke itu orang penting.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku pada Gaara. Aku butuh tahu siapa lawanku.

"Buatkan saja pesananku, Sakura. Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu padaku langsung." Ucapnya menginterupsi. Dia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara. Itu bukti betapa menyebalkannya dia. Setelah mendengus kesal, dengan sangat berat hati aku membuatkan pesanannya dan mengekorinya yang kembali ke mejanya.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucapku dilembut-lembutkan seraya sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku. Aku berbalik bermaksud segera pergi dari hadapannya. Aku ingin segera menginterogasi Gaara tentang siapa sebenarnya si Sasuke ini. Sayangnya keinginanku itu dipersulit. Sasuke meraih tanganku menahan langkahku.

"Kenapa tak menemaniku disini?" Ku pikir dia sudah gila karna meminta hal konyol seperti itu.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Bisakah kau tak menggangguku?" Desisku. Pria ini membuatku kehilangan sikap sopan ala-ala pelayanku. Aku memicing menatap matanya yang menyiratkan jika dia tak mau dibantah. Harusnya dia tahu itu tak akan berpengaruh padaku, dia bukan bosku. Sialan.

"Aku mengerti." Akhirnya dia melepaskan tanganku setelah saling tatap yang melelahkan.

Saat kembali kebelakang, aku bergegas mendekati Gaara. Pria itu sedang mengulurkan latte pada Shion untuk diantarkan pada pelanggan. Seperti biasa, Shion selalu menatapku tak suka tiap kali kami berpapasan. Ini konyol. Kami nyaris selalu berpapasan, dan aku sama sekali tak punya petunjuk kenapa dia begitu memusuhiku. Terserah saja.

"Jadi, siapa Sasuke?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi pada Gaara. Pria bertato itu mengernyit sebentar seolah pertanyaan ku adalah pertanyaan paling aneh.

"Dia keponakan nyonya Koyuki. Ku pikir kau tahu. Sasuke sering ke sini, bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengenalnya?" Aku terdiam. Gaara menatapku seolah aku alien yang tersesat karna tak mengetahui info umum seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu. Dan itu bukan salahku.

"Benarkah?" Gumamku berusaha mengingat apakah aku pernah melayani Sasuke atau tidak. "Entahlah. Yang aku tahu dia sudah berada diurutan pertama dalam daftar orang menyebalkan versiku." Ucapku akhirnya. Aku benar-benar tak memiliki ingatan tentang pria yang katanya keponakan pemilik cafe ini.

Selanjutnya kesibukan karna mulai ramai pengunjung membuatku mengabaikan pria menyebalkan itu, bahkan melupakannya sejenak. Setidaknya sampai jam kerjaku usai. Dia membuatku terkejut karna masih berada tempatnya semula. Aku mengernyit sebentar menatapnya sebelum mengabaikannya dengan melangkah keluar.

"Sakura, aku antar pulang ya." Aku spontan berbalik mendengar ucapannya. Dimataku dia ini aneh. Kenapa harus selalu menggangguku. Apa sengaja ingin membuat aku dan Karin terlibat dalam drama merepotkan bernama salah paham?

.

...tbc

.

.

*besok up **Kenyataan dalam dongeng** ya...

**3/7/2017


	3. Chapter 3

Jangan lupa komen sama favorit nya ya...

Yang login bisa cek inbox...

.

.

 **Bagian 3**

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menggangguku, Sasuke. Aku tak mau bertengkar dengan Karin karna kau." Jujurku. Dia harus tahu apa yang ku pikirkan tentang semua perilakunya padaku. Dia bertingkah menyebalkan tapi terus berkeliaran disekitarku. Bukan salahku jika berpikir dia tertarik padaku kan?

"Kenapa kau dan Karin harus bertengkar karnaku?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Itu terlihat sangat imut. Jika Ino melihat ini, aku yakin dia akan teriak-teriak heboh.

"Karna kau mungkin pacarnya. Jika tidak pun, jelas Karin menyukaimu. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Jadi berhentilah berkeliaran disekitarku." Ujarku lalu melanjutkan langkahku. Aku menghela nafas saat mendengar langkahnya yang mengejarku. Dia ini bebal atau keras kepala?

"Aku bukan pacar Karin. Kami hanya teman satu SMA." Aku tak mengerti apa gunanya pria ini menjelaskan hal itu padaku. Itu tak akan membuatku berubah pikiran. Orang terakhir yang aku inginkan salah paham padaku adalah Karin. Dan alasan itu jelas akan membuatku menghindarinya.

"Sakura, kau mengacuhkanku?" Tanyanya tak percaya saat aku tak mengatakan apapun. "Aku tak percaya ini." Desisnya setengah berbisik.

Tentu saja aku abaikan ucapannya seperti aku mengabaikannya yang berjalan disampingku. Lagipula aku tak mengerti apa yang tidak dipercayainya. Dia terlalu aneh bagiku. Saat ekor mataku meliriknya, wajahnya terlihat berpikir. Ada kerutan di dahinya yang mempertegas dugaanku. Aku mulai berpikir jika selera Karin mulai bergeser. Dari yang penuh otot dan maskulin ke yang imut menggemaskan seperti ini. Apa dia sudah bukan lagi pemuja ABS? Aku tak yakin.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu seperti aku berteman dengan Karin. Maksudku, jangan berpikir yang ku lakukan ini aneh." Aku berjalan menyeret-nyeret kakiku mendengar nada bicaranya. Pelan tapi tidak terkesan lelah. Hanya seperti membujuk.

"Entahlah. Setiap melihatmu membuatku ingin mengomel." Ucapku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Aku tahu dia bingung dan saat ini menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa?" Dan dia mulai menjengkelkan lagi dengan nada geli yang terselip dalam pertanyaannya.

"Kau menjengkelkan." Tandasku. Ini aneh. Tanpa alasan jelas aku sangat mudah emosi hanya dengan sedikit perubahan darinya. Seolah sedikit pergerakannya mampu menciptakan riak nyata untuk emosiku.

"Kau lebih menjengkelkan, asal kau tahu. Sifatmu jelek sekali, mulutmu bahkan lebih jelek lagi, mendekatiku seperti mendekati kawat berduri yang dialiri listrik tegangan tinggi." Apa dia sedang mengomel? Atau sedang melampiaskan perasaannya sejak kemarin? Bukan aku yang menyuruhnya mendekatiku. Kenapa sekarang dia seolah menyalahkan ku? Jika aku seburuk itu, bukankah lebih baik menjauhiku? Bukannya berkeliaran disekitarku. Bahkan mengekoriku seperti saat ini.

"Benarkah kau ingin berteman denganku?" Sinisku. Aku cemberut melihatnya tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bertahan menjadi temanmu."

"Kau mengejekku! Berhenti disitu! Jangan ikuti aku! Dan kita bukan teman! Mengerti!" Jeritku mempercepat langkahku meninggalkannya. Aku menoleh dan mengacungkan jari tengah ku saat mendengar kekehannya. Dia benar-benar aneh dan menyebalkan. Wajah imutnya itu menipu! Kenapa Karin bisa terlibat dengan yang merepotkan seperti ini?

"Bye Sakura." Aku mengabaikan teriakannya. Dia otomatis sudah masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus dijauhi versiku.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian aku sampai didepan rumahku. Hanya butuh berjalan kaki sekitar tiga puluh menit jarak dari rumah hingga ke cafe. Aku menghela nafas memandang pintu rumah yang lebih dari tiga tahun aku tempati bersama Karin. Ku harap kami akan selalu baik-baik saja. Karna sejujurnya aku mulai goyah. Aku tak yakin bisa bersikap seperti pada para mantan Karin dulu. Sasuke terlalu berbeda. Dia mempengaruhi pikiranku dalam dua hari. Ini mengkhawatirkan.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa detik menatap pintu, akupun masuk. Sepertinya Karin sedang pergi. Gadis itu memang tak pernah betah sendirian. Dalam satu tahun terakhir, aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar memiliki waktu dengannya. Kami memiliki kesibukan dan lingkungan kerja sendiri-sendiri. Itu jelas menjadi sebab berkurangnya interaksi kami secara drastis.

Setelah mandi, aku membuat makan malam ku. Karin belum juga kembali. Jika seperti ini, aku jadi merindukan masa kuliah dulu. Masa-masa aku dan Karin tak terpisahkan. Jurusan yang sama dan tempat tinggal yang sama membuat kami nyaris tak terpisahkan meski minim persamaan. Abaikan itu. Bersikap mellow tak akan merubah apapun. Menerima kenyataan jika banyak perubahan dalam hidup kami ku rasa lebih mudah daripada berandai-andai.

Aku memajukan jam makan malam ku menjadi jam enam. Tentu saja karna pekerjaan keduaku. Pekerjaan yang ku dapatkan dengan bantuan keberuntungan disamping usaha. Melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh menit, aku bergegas meraih ransel dan mengeluarkan motorku.

Karna pekerjaan ini dilakukan malam hari, aku memilih menggunakan motor. Meski aku lebih menyukai berjalan kaki, tapi aku tak akan membuat diriku beresiko menjadi target penjahat. Setidaknya dengan menggunakan motor aku memperkecil kemungkinan itu dibanding dengan berjalan kaki. Lagi pula rumah muridku cukup jauh.

Ini pertemuan ketigaku dengan Sai, murid kelas sebelas yang menjadi salah satu dari dua murid lesku. Aku selalu kurang suka mengajar disini. Bukan karna Sai yang sulit memahami pelajaran, tapi karna ibunya yang akan memeriksa caraku berpakaian dari atas hingga bawah. Ketakutannya akan otak Sai yang tercemar terlalu menyebalkan. Sesekali harusnya dia memastikan jika Sai tak butuh pengaruh dari luar untuk sifat bejat yang dimilikinya.

Hari ini aku memakai kemeja yang ku rangkap dengan sweater longgar berlengan panjang. Celana jeans dan sepatu Kets. Cukup tertutup. Bukan demi tidak mendapat protes dari ibu Ega. Tapi lebih ke menjaga diriku sendiri dari pelototan Sai yang keseringan kurang ajar. Dia menatapku dengan cara yang membuatku merasa ditelanjangi. Meski Sai tak mengatakan hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu, tetap saja aku menjadi waspada dengan menutupi bentuk tubuhku serapat mungkin.

Setelah mendapat scan dari retina ibu Sai yang menyebalkan, aku masuk ke ruang yang kami gunakan untuk belajar mengajar. Wanita itu tidak memprotes penampilanku yang terkesan santai. Dia bilang yang penting berpakaian sopan dan tertutup. Dan aku sudah memenuhi itu. Ah ku rasa aku baru menyadari dari mana Sai mendapatkan cara menatap yang menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Kau baru datang?" Tanya Sai saat aku baru menutup pintu.

"Apa aku telat?" Tanyaku balik sembari melihat jam tanganku. Tujuh lewat lima menit. Ku pikir ibunyalah yang menyita waktu lima menit ku

"Tidak juga. Aku suka penampilanmu saat ini." Sai menopang dagu, menatapku dari atas kebawah dengan teliti. Benar-benar seperti ibunya.

"Tatapanmu membuatku takut." Ucapku sembari duduk disisinya.

"Itu ketiga kalinya kau ucapkan dipertemuan ketiga kita." Sahutnya masih dengan menatapku lekat-lekat. Sungguh, dia membuatku jengah.

"Itu artinya aku benar-benar takut. Jauhkan matamu dariku, kita mulai belajarnya." Desisku menatap matanya balik.

Sai mengerjap beberapa kali lalu tersenyum manis. Selanjutnya kami memulai proses belajar tanpa hambatan. Sai bukan orang yang mempermasalahkan cara bicaraku. Bahkan menurutku dia terlalu santai menanggapi segala keanehanku. Selain tatapan menyebalkannya, Sai seorang yang mudah dihadapi. Tidak banyak tingkah dan cepat mengerti setiap materi yang ku ajarkan.

Pukul sembilan kurang dua puluh menit, Sai mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegalnya. Mata hitamnya bergulir menatapku. Dia mulai melakukan hal menyebalkan itu lagi. Bertopang dagu sembari menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyaku frontal setelah tak tahan dengan rasa jengah akibat tatapannya. Aku mendelik kesal saat dia terkekeh geli. Bukan salahku menanyakan hal itu. Dia yang terlalu terang-terangan menatapku dengan menyebalkan. Saat pertemuan pertama aku bisa memakluminya, ku pikir dia tipe yang selalu menilai orang baru. Tapi sampai dipertemuan ketiga dia memecahkan rekor melakukan itu puluhan kali, tentu saja bagiku itu patut dipertanyakan.

"Kau terlalu terus terang. Ku pikir itu lucu." Ucapnya setelah kekehannya reda.

"Dan ku pikir tatapanmu itu sama sekali tak lucu. Aku sangat amat terganggu, Sai." Tandasku. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, gerakan kecil yang membuatku mengingat seseorang.

"Kau bisa berhenti kapanpun jika kau mau, Sakura." Ucapnya kalem yang membuatku mati-matian menahan erangan jengkel.

"Aku membutuhkan uang." Dengusku.

"Karna itulah kau harus bisa mentoleransi sikap sumber uangmu." Gggrrrr. Dia benar-benar membuatku ingin berteriak. Aku jadi dilema, mau mempertahankan pekerjaan ini atau tidak. Masih ada tiga puluh tiga lagi pertemuan dalam perjanjian kami, dan aku tak yakin bisa bertahan atau tidak menghadapi sikap Sai.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan baru." Gerutuku nyaris berbisik. Menulis beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan Sai dan ku periksa pada pertemuan selanjutnya

"Ku harap kau tidak mendapatkannya." Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku dan menoleh. Aku menghela nafas berusaha menekan emosiku. Sai mengatakan doa jeleknya itu sambil tersenyum manis. Dia benar-benar keturunan iblis. Aku mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan menulis soal. Setelah selesai aku menyodorkan soal-soal itu padanya.

"Aku akan memeriksanya dipertemuan kita selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa hari Rabu." Ucapku menyudahi pertemuan kali ini.

"Ya." Sai menatap kumpulan soal buatanku itu sekilas lalu mengekoriku yang berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah berpamitan dengan sang nyonya rumah, akupun menghampiri motorku.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Ucap Sai melambaikan tangannya saat aku mulai meninggalkan halaman rumah mewah itu.

Aku mendesah lelah. Kenapa beberapa hari ini aku selalu marah-marah? Tak adakah sedikit hal yang bisa membuatku tersenyum? Aku harap aku cepat mendapatkan gaji. Setidaknya itu akan membuatku merasa hidup.

Aku sempat membeli martabak diperjalanan pulang. Tentu saja rasa durian favoritku dan Karin. Setelah memasukkan motor dan mengunci pintu, aku segera ke dapur. Menata martabak di piring lalu ku bawa ke ruang tv. Motor Karin ada dirumah, karna itulah ku pikir dia tidur. Tapi saat aku membuka kamarnya, dia tak ada.

"Kapan terakhir kami mengobrol sebelum tidur ya?" Desahku bersandar dipintu menatap ranjang Karin yang kosong. Kedekatan kami semasa kuliah terasa seperti mimpi yang hilang. Karin memiliki banyak orang disekitarnya yang dengan senang hati akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Sedangkan aku, hanya Karin. Aku bahkan kesulitan jika harus duduk bertiga bersama Karin dan temannya. Terkadang aku merutuki sifatku yang sulit menerima orang lain. Jika tak butuh uang, mungkin selamanya aku hanya akan hidup di duniaku sendiri.

Hari selanjutnya aku hanya bertemu Karin saat sarapan saja. Dia mengoceh tentang reuni bersama teman-teman SMA nya. Aku hanya mendengus remeh saat dia mengatakan akan memulai pendekatan dengan Sasuke. Memangnya yang selama ini dia lakukan pada Sasuke bukan pendekatan? Terserah saja. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah pancake dengan sirup maple buatannya yang enak.

Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku ke cafe terlebih dulu sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Tentu saja ku tolak. Aku punya motor dan bisa mengendarainya sendiri. Ku rasa itu menjelaskan jika aku hanya ingin berjalan kaki. Lebih tepatnya suka berjalan kaki. Selain itu, arah tempat kerja kami berlawanan. Kenapa dia jadi meributkan hal yang setiap hari dilihatnya.

"Aku sedang senang, jadi ingin berbuat baik." Itu jawabannya saat aku menyuarakan pikiranku. Jawaban yang membuatku mendengus tak percaya. Cengiran lebarnya sudah cukup menunjukkan rasa senangnya, tak perlu sampai memperdulikan hobiku berjalan kaki.

Pekerjaanku dicafepun baik-baik saja. Maksudku seperti biasanya. Mungkin saja kemarin Sasuke sedang lelah makanya menggangguku. Ku pikir aku bisa memakluminya. Pikiran yang dalam waktu dekat langsung ku tarik lagi. Sasuke datang menggangguku saat jam kerjaku usai. Tanpa basa-basi dia menarik ku dan memakaikanku helm.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Mataku memicing tak suka melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Dia menjajah waktuku.

"Kita akan makan malam bersama." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kata siapa?" Aku bersidekap menantang mendengar keputusan sepihaknya.

"Kataku. Memangnya kau mau menolak?"

"Tentu saja." Jawaban cepatku melunturkan wajah ceria dan senyum manisnya. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dari membuat rencana seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Ck, kau terus terang sekali. Apa kau tak tahu jika itu menyakitiku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas yang tak membuatku kasihan. Ini bukan salahku. Ya ya tentu saja aku tak akan mau disalahkan.

"Aku tak peduli." Sahutku sama cepatnya dengan jawabanku sebelumnya. Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ku harap dia menjauhiku. Aku sudah mendengar betapa menggebunya Karin ingin mendekati pria ini. Itu artinya aku harus menjauhinya jika tak ingin canggung saat bertemu Karin.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak peduli. Saat kau menolak ajakanku, maka siap-siap saja karna mungkin aku akan melakukan hal memalukan." Ancamnya. Wajah imut seperti itu mana cocok berekspresi garang. Justru terlihat lucu.

"Dan aku masih tidak peduli." Sahutku cuek lalu melangkah meninggalkannya. Ku anggap ancamannya hanya sebuah omong kosong. Aku yakin hal memalukan yang akan dilakukannya tak akan berdampak padaku.

Sepertinya aku salah. Tanpa ku duga, Sasuke membopongku dan mendudukkanku didepannya. Maksudku ditank bensin motor besarnya. Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, Sasuke sudah menstarter motornya dan menjalankan motornya. Dia benar-benar gila!

.

.

...tbc

.

.

Selanjutnya yang up **Sakura-nee** ya...

 **5/7/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya...

.

.

 **Bagian 4**

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Kau gila?!" Jeritku tak terima. Kini aku berada diantara lengannya yang memegang stir motor. Pose paling memalukan seumur hidupku karna semua orang pasti menyempatkan menoleh untuk melihat kami. Dan lagi posisiku duduk menyamping. Aku malu sekaligus takut jatuh.

"Sepertinya iya." Sahutnya cuek yang membuatku jengkel.

"Berhenti. Aku bisa jatuh. Kau harusnya bisa meminta baik-baik jika mau mengajakku pergi!" Jeritku. Aku marah tentu saja. Bercampur takut juga. Tanganku kebingungan mencari pegangan saat spedometer menunjukkan jika kecepatan motor ini semakin bertambah.

"Kau bisa berpegangan padaku. Dan aku sudah meminta baik-baik tadi, jika kau lupa." Ucapnya kalem.

Aku terdiam tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Keselamatan ku lebih penting saat ini. Dengan berat hati aku menyandar pada tubuhnya. Ralat, posisiku yang duduk ditank bensin dengan permukaan tak nyaman otomatis membuatku merosot ke arahnya. Dan posisiku yang lebih tinggi darinya tentu membuatku sulit berpegangan secara normal. Dengan terpaksa aku memilih posisi ternyaman, yaitu mengalungkan lenganku di bahunya. Bahkan aku menumpukan daguku di bahunya agar tak pegal. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Posisi ini akan jadi favoritku." Gumamnya yang bisa ku dengar. Tentu saja mengingat wajah kami yang terlalu dekat. Aku menoleh padanya.

Senyum tipisnya terlihat amat manis dari samping. Wajahnya masih terlihat putih bersih meski dari jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti seperti ini. Aku jadi iri. Dan sialannya, jantungku berdetak kencang, bahkan suhu tubuhku naik hanya karna melihatnya dari jarak dekat. Wanginya yang lembut juga mempengaruhi aliran darahku yang sepertinya berkumpul di wajah.

"Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku jika menatapku seperti itu." Gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Sialan!" Umpatku lalu menutup kaca helmku. Menyembunyikan wajah sialanku yang semakin memanas karna mendengar kekehannya. Aku kembali menumpukan daguku di bahunya, mencari pemandangan lain untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari si brengsek ini.

Saat Sasuke menghentikan motornya, aku dengan cepat melompat turun lalu melepaskan helmku. Sasuke terkekeh melihatku, dia menerima helm yang tadi ku pakai dan meletakkannya ditank motor. Oh ya, Sasuke tak memakai helm. Entah apa yang dipikirannya hingga membuatku memakai helmnya sementara dia sendiri tak memakai helm.

Kami masuk ke rumah makan sederhana dengan tema lesehan. Didalamnya terbagi menjadi beberapa bilik dengan dinding rendah berbahan anyaman bambu. Meski rendah, tetap saja membuat kita terisolasi saat duduk. Setelah memesan, kami diantarkan ke salah satu bilik yang kosong. Sepanjang menuju bilik kami, aku bisa melihat bilik-bilik yang kami lewati terisi oleh beberapa pasangan dan beberapa keluarga kecil. Sepertinya rumah makan ini cukup digemari.

"Tempat ini terlihat bagus." Komentarku mengamati lampu-lampu kecil yang menghiasi langit-langit juga tiang-tiang disini. Beberapa bunga imitasi bertengger cantik ditempat-tempat yang pas.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan membawamu ke tempat yang buruk." Sahutnya sembari duduk bersila diatas bantal duduk.

"Kau sedang menggombal?" Tanyaku cuek sembari duduk di seberangnya. Aku mengagumi ukiran pada meja kayu berkaki rendah yang berada diantara kami.

"Begitulah." Aku mencebik sinis melihat senyum lebarnya. Tapi aku tak bisa terlalu marah padanya meski kelakuannya dimotor tadi sangat menyebalkan. Dia membawaku ke tempat yang bagus. Dan romantis ala Karin. Ku pikir gadis itu akan senang jika Sasuke mengajaknya ke sini.

"Kau menempatkan ku diposisi sulit. Karin menyukaimu asal kau tahu." Aku tersenyum kecil berterima kasih saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami. Satu Nila bakar, satu ayam panggang, dua puding mangga, satu milkshake stroberry dan satu jus tomat. Bonusnya dua gelas air putih. Nasinya diletakkan satu wadah yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu, mungkin. Aku tak yakin bahannya itu bambu. Bisa saja rotankan? Ish apa sebenarnya yang ku bicarakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari ayam bakar mendengar pertanyaannya itu. "Apa kau tak menyukaiku?" Lanjutnya memperjelas maksudnya.

"Entahlah Sasuke. Kenyataannya kau selalu membuatku kesal." Sahutku sembari menyuapkan potongan ayam bakar ke mulutku. Di tempat ini makannya tak menggunakan sendok. Melainkan diberi semangkuk air untuk cuci tangan. Meski sangat jarang makan menggunakan tangan secara langsung, tapi bagiku ini tidak buruk. Rasa ayamnya enak. Sasuke pintar memilih rumah makan.

"Apa saat ini juga aku membuatmu kesal?" Tanyanya tanpa memandang ku. Dia berkutat dengan nila bakarnya.

"Tidak. Selagi kau tak menyuruhku membayar sendiri makanan ku." Sasuke tertawa sampai tersedak saat mendengar ucapanku. Entah bagaimana tawanya menularkan senyuman padaku selagi tanganku mengulurkan air padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya lega setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas air putih. "Lain kali aku akan menyogokmu dengan banyak makanan." Lanjutnya yang membuatku mendesah lelah.

"Sasuke..." Rengekku berusaha membuatnya mengerti jika dia benar-benar menyulitkannya.

"Oke. Lupakan apapun yang ada di kepala cantikmu dan makanlah." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu menghentikan perdebatan kami. Dia benar. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan makanan ku dengan cepat, karna kurang dari satu jam lagi aku sudah harus berada dikediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Putri sulung mereka adalah murid les ku.

Setelah makan, Sasuke bersikeras mengantarku pulang untuk mandi. Dia meyakinkanku jika Karin tak ada dirumah. Sebenarnya aku tahu jelas dia tak peduli ada atau tidak Karin dirumah. Tapi aku peduli. Entah dari mana keyakinan Sasuke yang ternyata benar itu berasal. Karin tak ada dirumah. Dan lagi dengan keras kepalanya Sasuke memaksa mengantarku dan berkata akan menjemputku saat jam mengajarku berakhir. Sungguh, aku terbebani oleh kekeraskepalaannya itu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Yang aku tahu, sepertinya motorku akan benar-benar tak ada gunanya.

Hinata Hyuuga, Putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang menjadi murid les privat ku ini luar biasa cerewet. Maksudku setelah pertemuan kesekian kami. Tentu saja awalnya dia sangat pendiam dan malu-malu. Gadis cantik pemilik mata lavender itu tak berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa kacaunya keluarganya. Sangat mengherankan saat melihat kemajuan memahami materinya yang baik karna selama mengerjakan soal yang ku berikan dia nyaris tak pernah berhenti mengeluh tentang keluarganya. Seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa ayah masih bisa tersenyum padaku seperti biasa, padahal jelas aku memergokinya membawa mbak-mbak masuk ke hotel. Dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah sudah menyakiti perasaan dan mataku..." Aku sampai bingung harus bersimpati atau tertawa mendengar caranya menggerutu yang lucu. Siapa bilang anak berkaca mata itu kuper dan kutu buku? Hinata berkaca mata dan sangat jauh dari kesan kuper dan kutu buku. Yah meskipun dia memakai kacamatanya itu hanya saat berhubungan dengan buku. Dia bahkan masih membutuhkan guru les sepertiku. Dia juga kadang mengeluhkan hal ini.

"Heran, orang bilang yang pake kaca mata itu pinter, kuper, kutu buku dan apapun istilah mereka. Tapi kenapa itu tak berlaku padaku. Aku berkaca mata tapi tetap populer, gak pinter, gak kutu buku bahkan dalam sebulan gak kurang dari tiga orang yang merengek ingin jadi pacarku!" Dan aku sukses tertawa mendengar keluhannya satu ini. Itupun jika bisa disebut keluhan. Justru aku tak mengerti kenapa keluhannya selalu berakhir dengan narsis. Dia sungguh lucu.

"Kak, bagaimana caranya cari perhatian cowok tapi tak terkesan cari perhatian?" Tanyanya kali ini. Aku yang sedang mengoreksi pekerjaannya mengerutkan dahi. Menjadikan sesi les ke ajang curhat bukan hal aneh, tapi baru kali ini dia bertanya hal yang tak berkaitan dengan keluarganya.

"Apa kau sedang suka pada seorang cowok?" Tanyaku sekedar memberi respon. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan tema pembicaraan ini. Aku sebagai yang lebih tua nyaris tak berpengalaman dalam hal itu. Akan memalukan jika semakin banyak dia bertanya dan aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ya. Dia kuliah semester akhir dan sangat keren. Tampan dan populer. Aku bercita-cita akan menjadi pacarnya setelah dia putus dengan Shion." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu yang sukses membuatku gagal paham.

"Dia punya pacar?" Tanyaku memastikan. Oke, sepertinya aku jadi lebih tertarik pada dramanya daripada hasil pekerjaannya.

"Ya. Pacarnya yang sekarang namanya Shion." Ucapnya seolah mengucapkan cuaca hari ini. Tanpa beban dan perasaan aneh.

"Cari cowok single saja. Memangnya sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya putus dari si Shion itu?" Ucapku malas sembari meneruskan memeriksa pekerjaannya. Ku pikir Hinata sudah gila karna menciptakan drama yang berpotensi menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Oh jangan khawatir masalah itu. Aku yakin mereka pacaran tak akan lebih dari sebulan..." Aku mengernyit mulai meragukan jenis lelaki yang ditaksir Hinata. Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa seyakin itu tentang masa pacaran seseorang?

"Sebelum dengan Shion, dia pacaran dua Minggu dengan Mei, sebelumnya dia hanya bertahan tiga Minggu dengan Ayame, lalu sebelum Ayame..."

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Sebenarnya jenis lelaki macam apa yang kau sukai itu?!" Potongku. Dari ceritanya terdengar seperti yang ditaksirnya itu seorang lelaki luar biasa brengsek.

"Jenis lelaki tampan yang keren. Ehe he he..." Aku menjitak kepala gadis tukang curhat didepanku.

"Itu bukan jenis lelaki tampan yang keren. Tapi jenis lelaki yang luar biasa brengsek. Cari lelaki lain!" Ucapku seolah aku adalah ibunya.

"Tidak mau! Naruto itu lelaki baik yang tak bisa menolak saat ada seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya! Dia tipe setia yang tak akan mencari pacar lagi jika belum putus dengan pacarnya! Dan aku akan menjadi pacarnya setelah Shion!" Hinata bersidekap menatapku menantang. Ini sungguh aneh bagiku, seperti menghadapi anak yang bersikeras bersama seorang lelaki meski tak ku restui. Lagipula aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi entahlah.

"Ucapanmu membuatku semakin yakin jika lelaki itu tak beres. Dengar Hinata, kau cantik dan menarik. Seperti katamu, dalam sebulan kau bisa memilih cowok manapun yang lebih baik dari si semester akhir itu untuk kau pacari. Jadi..."

"Tidak mau!" Potongnya keras kepala.

"Dia terlalu tua untukmu!" Akupun tak kalah keras kepala.

"Hanya beberapa tahun. Ayah bahkan lebih tua sembilan tahun dari ibu!" Pintar sekali. Hinata membuatku kelabakan mencari alasan agar dia tak mendekati pria berbahaya. Pria playboy!

"Dia akan melukaimu!" Sungguh aku khawatir jika gadis kecil nan cerewet ini berubah menjadi pemurung yang selalu menangis karna si playboy itu. Aku peduli pada perasaannya.

"Oke. Aku akan membawa kakak bertemu dengannya. Dan kakak bisa nilai sendiri dia pria yang buruk atau tidak." Putusnya.

"Dan kau akan mendengarkan pendapatku?" Tanyaku ragu. Dia si gadis kecil tak masuk akal yang pemikirannya melenceng jauh dari tiap prediksiku.

"Tidak. Apapun pendapat kakak aku tetap akan memacarinya saat dia putus dengan Shion. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan jika pilihanku bukan lelaki buruk. Dia lelaki mempesona dalam hal tampang dan kelakuan!" Aku memijat pelipisku yang berdenyut mendengar ucapan lebaynya. Terserah saja, aku akan menyelesaikan sesi belajar kali ini dengan lebih cepat dan pulang. Rasa khawatirku tak pada tempatnya. Lebih baik aku mengkhawatirkan keuanganku saja.

Sasuke sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Hinata saat aku keluar. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau risih diperlakukan seperti ini. Belum lagi Hinata yang berteriak histeris menyebut Sasuke Uke manis. Huh, satu lagi spesies yang sejenis dengan Ino. Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke tentang yang diucapkan Hinata. Daripada menjawabnya aku lebih baik cepat mengajaknya meninggalkan rumah gadis cerewet itu.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?" Aku cemberut saat Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang bagiku meragukan. Kenapa dia selalu membawaku ke tempat berbilik-bilik sih. Dia tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu berbau aneh padaku kan?

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun yang kepala cantikmu pikirkan. Jadi tenanglah." Ucapnya menyentil dahiku. Refleks aku mengaduh dan menyentuh bekas sentilannya.

"Memangnya apa yang ku pikirkan?" Sungutku tak terima.

"Sejenis yang dilakukan mereka?" Tunjuk Sasuke ragu pada sepasang muda-mudi dengan dagunya. Aku berdecak melihat adegan dewasa dalam bilik berdinding setinggi paha orang dewasa itu. Mereka harusnya sadar jika kelakuan mereka yang saling meraba dan melumat itu akan terlihat dari tempat kami berdiri. Dasar remaja kelebihan hormon.

"Aku akan mematahkan hidungmu jika melakukan hal itu padaku." Dengusku mengikuti langkahnya mendekati pemilik tempat itu yang sedang asik mengipasi jagung yang bertengger di atas arang. Mungkin sebenarnya dia mengipasi arangnya. Entahlah, kenapa dia tak memilih memakai panggangan modern saja.

"Ancamanmu cukup membuatku takut Sakura." Sahutnya acuh sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bapak yang mengipasi jagung bakar itu untuk memesan dua porsi jagung bakar, dua porsi pisang coklat keju, satu kopi mocca dan satu teh hangat. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu tempat-tempat seperti ini yang jelas tak cocok dengan penampilannya. Aku tak buta untuk mengenali merk barang yang dipakainya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Itu bukan barang murahan.

"Apa kau sering ke tempat-tempat seperti ini?" Tanyaku saat kami sudah menempati salah satu bilik.

"Seperti ini seperti apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. Dia bingung atau hanya sekedar memancing ku?

"Sudahlah." Ucapku tak mau memperpanjang pembahasan canggung seperti ini. Maksudku tentang seleranya. Sasuke diam menatapku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya berusaha membuatmu nyaman dengan mencari tempat makan yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu Sakura." Ucapnya lembut. Wow, apa sekarang aku terpesona padanya?

.

...tbc

.

.

Yang up selanjutnya **Kenyataan dalam dongeng** ya...

7/7/2017


	5. Chapter 5

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya...

Luv yu

.

.

.

.

 **Bagian 5**

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengangguk-angguk paham. Sikapnya membuatku terpesona. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri. _Ingat Sakura, dia incaran Karin._ Rapalku berulang-ulang dalam hati agar tak kebablasan. Hidupku sudah cukup repot tanpa harus menghadapi teriakan berbalut salah paham Karin. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Hm?" Oh sialan. Aku terpesona lagi saat dia menopang wajahnya menatapku. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Membuatku khawatir terkena diabetes jika terus-terusan disuguhi pemandangan ini. Aku berdehem berusaha menormalkan otakku yang mulai gesrek.

"Bisakah kau tak terlalu dekat denganku? Karin menyukaimu dan aku tak suka harus berselisih paham dengannya. Atau yang paling parah bertengkar dengannya." Ucapku hati-hati namun serius. Dia harus tahu ucapanku tentang hal ini sejak kemarin itu serius. Aku sungguh ingin menghindarinya.

Sasuke hanya diam menatapku. Duh, tatapannya membuatku salah tingkah. Tak bisakah dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan ku tanpa harus berpikir? Aku merasa tubuhku kaku hanya karna menunggunya bicara. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya duduk di kursi panas ala salah satu acara gosip.

"Aku tak tahu seberapa dekat hubungan kalian. Tapi ku rasa kau terlalu memikirkan Karin. Apa kau tak memikirkanku yang lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu?" Aku gelagapan memikirkan jawaban pertanyaannya. Padahal dia sama sekali tak merubah pose imutnya tapi mampu membuatku kelabakan.

"Kau hanya... uhm... tertarik padaku sesaat. Kau tahu, sejenis tertarik dalam sekali pandang dan pudar dipandangan kali kesekian saat kau sudah mengenalku." Aku sangat ingin merutuki diriku sendiri yang tiba-tiba gugup. Sedangkan Sasuke masih tenang-tenang saja. Atau hanya terlihat tenang, mungkin.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku seperti katamu. Lalu bagaimana jika Karin juga seperti katamu? Meski kami alumni SMA yang sama, kami baru saling sapa akhir-akhir ini. Juga, bagaimana denganmu? Kau menghindariku dengan alasan Karin, benarkah kau tetap ingin menghindariku jika seandainya Karin tak ada?" Pandanganku berlarian ke sana kemari mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan panjang Sasuke. Dia membuatku pusing. Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seribet ini sebelumnya. Hidupku sederhana. Cari pekerjaan yang tak membuatku terlalu tertekan dan jauhi pria incaran Karin, prianya Karin dan pria bekas Karin. Harusnya masih seperti itu jika saja Sasuke dan kekeraskepalaannya tak mengusikku!

Aku bernafas lega saat pikiran kalutku diinterupsi pesanan kami yang datang. Tanpa menunggu dan bicara apapun, aku langsung memakan jagung bakarku. Sebisa mungkin aku tak membiarkan mulutku kosong dan memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk menuntut jawaban. Tapi sepertinya dia tak berniat begitu. Terbukti dengan fokusnya pada makanannya. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Hingga dia mengantarku pulang, tak ada percakapan berarti yang kami lakukan. Hanya sepatah dua patah say goodbye. Itupun aku memintanya berhenti satu rumah sebelum rumahku. Aku masih enggan Karin tahu kedekatan kami. Maksudku dia yang mendekatiku. Sebenarnya aku merasa tak enak karna dia sudah baik membayari makanan ku, bahkan dia membelikanku martabak manis untuk dibawa pulang. Apa sikapku padanya keterlaluan? Tapi aku tak memintanya memperlakukanku semanis ini! Pokoknya ini bukan salahku karna prioritaskan saat ini masih Karin. Dan aku menghela nafas lega saat Karin sudah tidur saat aku melihat ke kamarnya.

Pagi harinya aku menemukan Karin memakan martabak dingin yang tadi malam dibelikan Sasuke. Penampilannya sudah rapi, padahal ini masih jam enam. Memangnya ada acara apa dia akan berangkat sepagi ini? Karin berusaha menelan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan susah payah saat melihatku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku saat sudah duduk diseberangnya.

"Aku memakan martabakmu." Ucapnya setelah meminum segelas air.

"Lalu?" Bukannya apa, aku memang tak mengerti maksudnya mengatakan itu. Toh biasanya juga kami berbagi makanan.

"Ya lalu kau harus membuat makanan untuk sarapanmu sendiri. Kau tahu, aku buru-buru." Karin menyambar tasnya yang diletakkan di kursi sampingnya lalu beranjak.

"Terlihat seperti itu. Memangnya ada acara apa disekolah?" Tanyaku mengekorinya. Jam kerjaku dimulai pukul sembilan, meski biasanya aku berangkat bersamaan dengan Karin yang pergi mengajar demi bisa berjalan lebih santai. Tapi kali ini aku tak akan mau berangkat bersamanya yang kelewat pagi.

"Bukan disekolah, tapi dirumah gebetan." Aku mengernyit menatap Karin yang memakai pentofelnya.

"Dirumah Sasuke?" Tanyaku tak yakin.

"Yup. Adiknya menawariku sarapan dirumah mereka. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini kan?" Sahut Karin bersemangat. Kelewat bersemangat.

"Kau benar. Jadi kau sudah sampai ketahap jilat keluarga gebetan?" Aku bersidekap dengan tampang mengejek seperti yang biasa ku lakukan. Mengabaikan perasaan tak nyaman yang membuat perutku mulas tanpa ku tahu alasannya.

"Bahasamu kasar sekali." Gerutunya tak terima.

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang menamai strategi anehmu itu, ingat? Lagi pula jika kau akan sarapan di sana kenapa menghabiskan martabakku?" Sungutku seolah marah. Tapi aku tak marah. Sungguh, hanya kesal tanpa alasan. Sialan. Aku harus menyingkirkan perasaan yang tak ku kenali ini. Untuk menyingkirkannya bukankah aku butuh tahu perasaan apa yang harus ku singkirkan?

"Oke. Oke. Aku akan mengganti martabakmu nanti malam. Ini situasi darurat. Tadi malam aku sibuk memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus ku pakai, juga apa yang harus ku lakukan, apa yang harus ku katakan, intinya aku memikirkan harus bagaimana dirumah Sasuke hingga aku kelaparan. Jadi maafkan aku, oke?" Aku terkekeh mendengar racauan panjang yang aku tahu tanpa penyesalan itu. Sangat Karin sekali.

"Dimaafkan. Dan jangan lupakan martabak penggantinya." Senyumnya melebar mendengar ucapanku. Sekali lagi aku tersadar jika Karin dan segala tentangnya masih menjadi prioritas utamaku. Dia sahabatku, keluargaku dan masih menjadi segalanya bagiku.

"Okey. Bye Sakura-chan!" Jeritnya memberikan kissbye sebelum menarik gas motornya meninggalkan rumah. Kelakuannya selalu bisa menciptakan tawa di bibirku.

Aku kembali masuk untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan ku sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah duduk manis di depan tv dengan sepiring omelet dipangkuanku. Aku memang bukan orang yang teratur. Justru cenderung seenakku sendiri. Dan kebiasaanku makan sambil nonton tv selalu menuai omelan dari Karin, meski itu tak membuatku merubah kebiasaanku. Aku terlalu keras kepala.

Baru saja aku berniat menyuapkan potongan pertama ke mulutku, sesosok yang seharusnya tak disini dengan santai duduk dihadapanku dan mencomot sarapanku. Dia mengunyah sembari mengangguk-angguk seolah sedang menilai rasa masakanku mengabaikan gerakan tanganku yang terhenti tak jadi menyuapkan makanan ke mulutku. Posisinya yang duduk menghadapku dibawah, maksudku aku duduk di sofa memangku piring sarapanku dengan dia dibawah berhadapan dengan piring dipangkuanku sangat membuatku canggung. Bukan itu intinya!

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" Jeritku kesal meletakkan sendokku kembali ke piring. Karin sedang bertingkah manis dengan sarapan dirumahnya, sedangkan dia disini. Sasuke benar-benar membuatku gila!

"Aku ingin sarapan bersamamu." Sahutnya acuh sembari mengambil sendok milikku dan menikmati sarapanku. Kepalaku sakit.

"Karin sarapan dirumahmu. Dia bersikap manis demi mengambil hati keluargamu." Tandasku berusaha membuka pikirannya tentang perjuangan Karin. Apa dia tak bisa mengerti jika Karin menyukainya?

"Oh ya? Semoga dia berhasil." Aku pikir rahangku akan jatuh karna menganga terlalu lebar mendengar ucapan santainya. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk meneriakinya. Dan sarapanku sudah berpindah ke perutnya. Pagi hari yang sial.

"Bisakah kau tak mengabaikan Karin?! Dia benar-benar menyukaimu!" Jeritku menjauh darinya. Aku tak mengerti isi kepalanya sampai melakukan hal seperti ini demi mendekatiku. Ku abaikan dentingan piring dan sendok yang terjatuh ke lantai. Aku bahkan mengabaikan raut terkejutnya. Aku bahkan lebih terkejut karna dia berani nekad masuk ke dalam rumahku!

Sasuke memungut piring dan sendokku dalam diam. Dia beranjak melewatiku untuk mencuci dua benda itu. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali memperhatikannya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tak mendengarkan ku. Dia membuatku kesal. Tapi saat Sasuke berbalik menatapku, entah kenapa aku tersentak. Seperti tak siap menghadapi mata sekelam malam yang seolah menghipnotisku itu. Aku termundur saat Sasuke mendekatiku. Dia masih diam, dan itu membuatku takut.

"Apa?" Tanyaku menyembunyikan getar suaraku. Bagaimanapun aku seorang gadis dan kami hanya berdua. Terlalu banyak membaca berita kriminal membuat otakku memamerkan adegan paling mengerikan yang bisa ku alami.

"Kau membuatku takut." Jujurku saat telapak tanganku menahan tubuhnya agar tak lebih dekat lagi denganku. Sialan, tanganku mulai bergetar. Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Sungguh aku tak menyangka wajah seimut ini bisa membuatku takut setengah mati.

Sasuke meraih kedua tanganku. Dia mengecup jemari kedua tanganku yang disatukan. Tubuhku berjengit seolah tersengat aliran listrik. Aku pernah kesetrum saat mencolokkan colokan rice cooker, dan ini rasanya seperti itu dengan tambahan panas yang menjalari punggungku hingga wajahku. Aku merasa terbakar secara gaib! Bahkan jantungku rasanya akan meledak karna berdegup terlalu cepat.

"Kau selalu memprioritaskan Karin, mungkin sulit bagiku menggeser posisi sahabatmu itu. Karna itu, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" Ucapnya lembut. Suara lembut yang berasal dari bibir luar biasa menggoda itu membuatku sesak nafas. Tunggu! Sepertinya otakku sudah error karna memperhatikan hal tak wajar seperti bibir!

"Kesepakatan?" Tanyaku akhirnya demi mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal-hal berbahaya. Aku juga berusaha menarik lepas tanganku dari genggaman Sasuke yang berakhir sia-sia. Tanganku masih berada tepat didepan bibirnya! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku agar tidak selalu fokus pada bibir sialannya.

"Ya. Satu permintaanmu agar aku memperdulikan Karin harus kau ganti dengan memenuhi satu permintaanku." Aku menoleh cepat menatapnya tak percaya. Kesepakan macam apa itu? Sama sekali tak ada untungnya bagiku.

"Itu tak adil buatku!"

"Menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tak ku inginkan juga tak adil buatku." Balasnya kalem sembari mengecupi jemariku. Aku gugup. Dia membuatku nyaris pingsan!

"Memangnya aku menyuruh apa?" Ucapku pura-pura amnesia. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menatap wajahnya. Rasa panas dan kenyal bibirnya di jemariku membuat pikiranku menjadi kotor. Dia mencemari pikiranku. Ya ampun, apa dia tak sadar berapa banyak dosanya karna membuatku mulai tak beres?

"Jangan memaksaku melakukan lebih dari mencium tanganmu dengan pura-pura amnesia, Sakura. Aku sih senang-senang saja." Sialan. Dia membuatku makin takut. Seringainya itu sama sekali tak imut, tapi seksi. Arrrgggh tak bisakan dia melepaskan tanganku yang mulai sakit karna ku tarik-tarik dari tadi. "Jadi kau memilih setuju dengan kesepakatan kita atau tetap seperti ini? Maksudku tetap aku yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Aku setuju! Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Jawabku cepat. Aku sedikit menjauhkan diriku darinya, menenangkan perasaan bergejolak yang membuatku mulas.

"Baiklah. Kesepakan dimulai dari sekarang. Ah aku sudah harus pergi kerja. Sampai jumpa Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum lembut mengacak rambutku lalu pergi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa melihat kilatan sedih dan kecewa dimatanya. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya? Tapi dia yang membuat kesepakatan itu. Bahkan akulah yang merasa paling dirugikan.

Aku mengerjap pelan mendengar deru motornya yang menjauh. Tanpa sadar tanganku meremas pakaian di bagian dadaku. Ada perasaan sesak dan tak senang yang tak berani ku artikan. Aku menyandar lesu pada dinding dibelakangku. Menatap kosong pada langit-langit rumahku. _Perasaan Karin masih menjadi prioritas utamaku._ Ulangku berkali-kali dalam hati. Ku pikir aku belum sanggup berselisih paham dengan Karin hanya karna seorang pria. Ya... Sasuke masihlah 'hanya' bagiku. Aku masih bisa merubah perasaanku yang mulai berbahaya bagi kedamaian hubunganku dengan Karin.

.

.

.

...tbc

.

Ini jadi seperti ff pribadi wk wk wk...

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **9/7/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah lagi-agi aku berharap ada yang meninggalkan jejak di sini. Sebenarnya aku bahkan sangsi ff ini ada yang baca. Tapi berharap bukan sesuatu yang salah kan?

Luv yu buat siapapun yang baca n ninggalin jejak...

Login please... Biar lebih mudah aku balesnya...

.

.

.

.

 **Bagian 6**

.

.

.

Helaan nafas nyaris menemaniku sepanjang hari. Ku abaikan pertanyaan khawatir dari Sora dan yang lainnya. Bahkan Neji si manager sadis pun menyempatkan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah seaneh itu keadaanku hari ini. Yang membuatku tersentak justru ucapan sinis nan sialan Shion. _Jangan lebay deh. Tingkahmu kayak dunia mau kiamat aja. Padahal aku yakin masalahmu gak lebih berat dari kerjaan ini._ Gitu katanya. Apa aku masih waras karna lebih terpengaruh dengan kata-kata sialan Shion dari pada kata-kata penuh kekhawatiran yang lainnya? Meski pada kenyataannya kondisi perasaanku sama sekali tak membaik hingga jam kerjaku usai.

"Hai." Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara yang ku kenal. Sasuke. Penampilannya sangat manis menggunakan kaos kuning dengan bawahan jeans yang sewarna dengan sepatunya. Di lengannya bertengger jam tangan sewarna dengan kaosnya. Sialan. Bagaimana mungkin penampilannya bisa manis tanpa terlihat girly.

"Uhm hai." Ucapku canggung. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa biasa-biasa saja setelah kesepakatan konyol yang menggoyahkan keyakinanku tentang siapa prioritaskan.

"Pulang denganku." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Bahkan tanpa persetujuanku dia sudah memakaikan helm yang dibawanya padaku. Helm bergambar Belle yang manis. Ugh. Ini suatu kebetulan atau dia memang tahu aku menyukai tokoh kartun?

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan." Sungutku berjalan ke arah motornya.

"Anak pintar." Aku mendengus sebal saat Sasuke tersenyum ceria menepuk-nepuk helm yang ku pakai pelan.

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, Sasuke membawaku berhenti disebuah rumah makan. Kali ini rumah makan Sederhana. Maksudku benar-benar rumah makan Sederhana yang menyediakan masakan Padang. E he he. Ini membuatku bersemangat. Aku merasa air liurku berkumpul di mulut demi menantikan rendang favoritku di sajikan.

"Selamat makan." Ucapku saat menu lengkap memenuhi meja kami. Tanpa basa-basi aku memilih lauk-lauk yang ku suka. Ku abaikan kekehan Sasuke yang melihatku makan dengan bersemangat.

"Sepertinya aku akan membawamu ke sini setiap hari." Ucapnya seraya memotong daging ayam menggunakan sendok dan garpu. Ck, cara makannya sangat orang kaya sekali. Padahal saat makan nila bakar kemarin dia menggunakan tangan. Apa karna saat itu tak di sediakan sendok?

"Dan kau akan membuatku menggendut." Sahutku setelah menelan makananku. Aku mengernyit melihatnya terkekeh lagi.

"Tak ada yang lucu Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku sedang senang, Sakura. Aku senang melihatmu menikmati waktumu bersamaku meski alasannya bukan aku. Karna itulah aku mengekspresikannya dengan tertawa." Wajahku sukses memanas mendengar ucapan lembutnya.

Aaah aku benar-benar bisa terkena diabetes jika terus disuguhi senyum semanis itu. Dia terlalu cepat mempengaruhi ku. Aku tak bisa bersikap ketus tanpa rasa bersalah lagi padanya.

Aku berusaha fokus pada makananku. Mengabaikan kekehannya yang aku yakini karna tingkahku yang malu-malu memuakkan. Ini bukan aku. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini saat pacaran dengan dua mantanku dulu. Maksudku bersikap malu-malu memalukan seperti ini. Kunyahanku melambat seiring pikiranku yang berlari pada Karin. Sepertinya aku tak bisa bertahan pada prinsip ku lagi. Sasuke terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan. Dia dan segala sikap manisnya merangsek masuk kedalam zona nyamanku. Mengusik dan menjajah kenyamananku hingga nyaris menghilang.

Selera makanku menghilang. Aku tahu Sasuke kebingungan melihat moodku yang berubah drastis. Tapi aku senang saat dia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya.

Aku menghela nafas melihatnya membayar makanan kami. Dia bisa bangkrut jika mentraktirku setiap hari. Bahkan sehari lebih dari sekali dia mengajakku makan. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu apa pekerjaannya. Salah. Aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya selain dia adalah Sasuke.

"Kemana senyum cantikmu hm?" Sasuke menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya saat kami berada diparkiran. Dia membuatku menatap wajah imut dengan mata sehitam arang miliknya. Aku baru menyadari perbedaan tinggi kami terpaut lebih dari sepuluh centi. Ku pikir dia pendek karna wajahnya terlalu Uke versi Ino dan Hinata. Ah Ino itu teman SMA ku yang melanjutkan kuliahnya di negara yang sudah melegalkan pernikahan sejenis demi memuaskan jiwa fujoshinya dengan berburu seme tampan dan uke manis. Bahkan dia memutuskan bekerja di sana karna tak rela meninggalkan couple-couple favoritnya. Ingatkan aku untuk memamerkan Sasuke pada Ino saat kami melakukan video call suatu saat.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanyaku yang membuatnya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Seorang karyawan biasa. Kenapa?" Ucapnya setelah terlihat berpikir beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku khawatir kau akan bangkrut jika memberiku makan setiap hari." Ucapku dengan wajah dipolos-poloskan.

"Hey. Hey. Jangan bicara seolah aku memberi makan pada hewan peliharaan. Kau bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Aku bersedia mengabaikan pendapat orang lain demi dirimu. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar kau tetap berada ditempat yang bisa ku lihat. Sebesar itu aku menginginkanmu." Aku membeku saat tak menemukan satu kebohonganpun dalam matanya. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan lembut penuh perasaan yang mendarat didahiku. Dadaku berkecamuk. Mataku memanas, nafasku terasa sesak. Aku ingin menangis. _Bagaimana ini? Kau mungkin tak akan menjadi prioritas utamaku lagi, Karin._ Bisikku kalut dalam hati.

Perjalanan pulang kami terasa sunyi. Kami sama-sama tak memiliki cara memecah kesunyian yang dipenuhi deru mesin motornya. Entah bagaimana kali ini aku merasa berbeda. Dengan suka rela aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada Sasuke meski tak memeluknya. Bagiku, kesunyian diantara kami kali ini terasa nyaman sekaligus menakutkan. Menciptakan buih-buih keinginan yang seharusnya tak ku biarkan melambung tinggi karna berbalut kekhawatiran.

Aku masih meminta Sasuke menurunkanku didepan rumah sebelah rumahku. Ku abaikan tatapan kecewanya. Setelah berterima kasih, aku dengan cepat meninggalkannya masuk kedalam rumah. Jantungku berpacu tak nyaman. Aku juga kecewa pada diriku.

Mengabaikan itu semua, aku bersiap pergi ke rumah Sai. Mengalihkan pikiran dengan pekerjaan ku pikir akan lebih baik. Hingga hari berikutnya aku masih tak menemukan Karin dirumah. Karena khawatir, akupun menghubunginya. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih saat mendengarnya menginap dirumah keluarga Sasuke. Berbagai pertanyaan tentang sedekat apa Karin dengan keluarga Sasuke berkeliaran di otakku. Bahkan hingga hari berikutnya aku semakin galau karna Sasuke tak menemuiku. Kenyataan jika aku tak memiliki nomor ponselnya semakin membuatku uring-uringan.

"Sakura..." Tubuhku tersentak saat Karin memelukku tiba-tiba.

"Kau membuatku dikira lesbi." Sungutku yang ditanggapi Karin dengan tawa lebar. Akupun tersenyum. Melihat tawa Karin rasanya memang yang paling menyenangkan.

"Jahat. Aku ke sini menjemputmu tahu." Karin merengut.

"Kau sedang ada maunya jika berbuat baik padaku." Tubuhku sembari melangkah menuju motornya.

"Aku ingin curhat tentang kesialanku beberapa hari ini." Karin bergelayut manja dilenganku. Aku bersyukur dia tak menyadari senyumku yang memudar saat mataku menangkap bayangan seseorang diseberang jalan. Sasuke. Pria itu menatapku dalam diam yang entah bagaimana membuat rasa bersalah ku menggelegak. Padahal aku yakin tak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini.

"Sakura. Ayo." Jerit Karin tak sabar.

"Ah ya." Dengan linglung aku naik ke motor Karin. Mataku tak melepaskan manik hitam Sasuke hingga aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya saat Karin berbelok menuju rumah kami. Setelah menghela nafas, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada Karin. Memeluk gadis itu berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tak nyamanku.

"Lepas Ra. Kau membuatku dikira lesbi!" Jeritnya yang membuatku terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Mengabaikan gerutuannya.

Saat sampai dirumah, aku bergegas mandi. Menyusun semua yang perlu aku bawa ke rumah Sai, agar nanti tinggal berangkat saja. Setelah itu, aku keluar kamar. Memasak untuk makan malam kami. Karin itu hanya bisa memasak yang instan-instan. Jika memaksakan diri memasak selain makanan instan, hasilnya akan membuatmu lebih rela tak makan semalaman. Aku? Hanya sedikit lebih baik. Maksudku aku hanya bisa memasak yang hanya menggunakan bawang merah, bawang putih dan cabai. Jika masakan yang membutuhkan banyak bahan, lebih baik aku berlari ke rumah makan Padang.

Dan sekarang dimeja sudah ada tempe goreng, tumis kangkung dan sambal terasi. Aku menyiapkan dua piring nasi untukku dan Karin. Senyumku mengembang saat melihat Karin baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Salah satu kebiasaannya yang menjengkelkan adalah menghabiskan nyaris satu jam hanya untuk mandi. Memangnya seberapa teliti dia menggosok badannya? Toh hasilnya masih sama saja dengan yang mandi lima belas menit.

"Uhmm udah lama juga gak makan masakanmu ya." Dengan semangat Karin mencomot tempe goreng. Mencolekkannya ke sambal terasi lalu memakannya. Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang seolah sedang memakan steak.

"Pergilah berpakaian. Memangnya kau bintang porno, makan hanya pakai handuk?" Tegurku. Harusnya aku tahu jika Karin itu sangat jarang mendengarkan ucapanku. Dengan santai dia ikut duduk dan memulai acara makannya. "Ck, kau ini." Dengusku sebal.

"Kau bisa tersedak kalau makan sambil ngomel. Lagipula hanya ada kau dan aku disini, memangnya aku harus malu pada siapa?" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku jengah. Lebih baik meneruskan makanku dengan damai daripada berdebat dengannya dan berujung kematian. Maksudku, aku pernah membaca berita seseorang mati karna tersedak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba yang membuatku bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tak makan didepan TV dan membuatku mengomel. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mencerna ucapan Karin. Benar, aku seperti bertingkah manis dengan berusaha tak membuat Karin mengomel tanpa ku sadari.

"Memangnya selalu ada yang terjadi jika aku bertingkah baik?" Sungutku menyuapkan sesendok terakhir makananku.

"Tentu saja. Kita hidup bersama lebih dari seribu hari, itu cukup membuatku mengenal perilakumu." Lagi, ucapan Karin membuatku berjengit ngeri. Sebegitunyakah dia mengenalku? Sedangkan aku sendiri tak begitu yakin seberapa aku kenal dirinya atau bahkan diriku sendiri. Aku menghela nafas membawa potongku dan piring Karin ke tempat cuci piring. Hanya meletakkannya begitu saja lalu beralih membereskan meja makan.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang akan curhat tentang apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan gagalnya sarapan romantismu?" Ucapku sembari berjalan kearah ruang tv.

"Kau benar! Dengar Ra..." Karin berlari membuntuti ke ruang tv. Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya lompat ke sampingku demi bisa duduk manis lebih cepat. Ku pikir aku cukup mengenal Karin karna aku tahu jika pikirannya mudah teralih. Dan aku memanfaatkan hal itu agar posisiku tak terpojok. "... ingat tiga hari yang lalu saat ku bilang akan sarapan dirumah Sasuke?" Tanyanya yang ku sahuti dengan anggukan.

"Ternyata Sasuke tak dirumah. Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku? Aku menahan diri demi kesan baik pada keluarganya. Makan dengan keluarganya memang menyenangkan, tapi tak ada artinya jika tak ada Sasuke." Gerutu Karin. Tubuhnya bergelung manja disampingku. Ku pikir ini lucu, setiap orang dewasa selalu memiliki sisi kekanakan yang menggemaskan. Aku jadi penasaran dengan sisi kekanakan ku dan sisi kekanakan Sasuke. Kapan kira-kira aku bisa melakukan atau melihat hal itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Otakku mulai tak beres lagi!

"Ku pikir adiknya cukup baik karna mengajakmu sarapan bersama mereka. Bukankah itu sudah termasuk hal bagus?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tak suka saat orang tuanya jadi mengira aku pacar adiknya." Karin cemberut. Sedangkan aku kebingungan mengartikan senyumku. Ini rasa senang melihat ekspresi Karin yang sudah lama tak ku lihat atau karna Karin dikira pacar adik Sasuke?

"Apa adiknya tak seimut Sasuke sampai kau segitu tak sukanya?" Tanyaku menggoda.

"Dia tak seimut Sasuke, tapi tampan. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sangat playboy. Kau tahu, dia bahkan bergonta-ganti pacar lebih sering dariku. Aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan brondong yang seperti itu." Aku tergelak mendengar cerita Karin. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar tipe pria seperti adik Sasuke. Apa menjadi playboy sedang trend saat ini?

"Itu keuntungan orang tampan." Komentarku.

"Kau benar. Uhm Ra, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mengajak Sasuke kencan?" Lagi, senyumku luntur secara tiba-tiba. Susah payah aku mempertahankan ekspresiku agar terlihat biasa.

"Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja bagus." Seharusnya begitu andai saja tak ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatiku saat membicarakan ini. Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku sudah memiliki dugaan yang tak akan pernah ku akui. Arti dari rasa tak senang yang bergelayut manja di hatiku.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Aku hanya mengangguk sok yakin menjawab pertanyaan Karin. "Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan ya? Kira-kira dia akan menolak atau tidak ya? Sakura... aku galau!" Jerit Karin yang tak mampu menciptakan tawa untukku. Mungkin saat ini aku lebih galau daripada dia.

"Jangan khawatir, dia pasti tak akan menolak Karun yang cantik ini. Aku harus pergi ke rumah Sai." Aku mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak mengeluarkan motor.

Gerakanku terhenti saat melihat Sasuke dan motornya didepan rumah tetanggaku. Dia menungguku. Aku menunduk, menggigiti bibirku kebingungan. Kenapa aku harus sesensi ini sih. Kenapa aku tak bisa lagi bersikap cuek dan ketus seperti saat awal kami jumpa. Kenapa dia harus segencar ini mendobrak dinding yang mengelilingiku. Aku menghela nafas lalu memasukkan motorku lagi. Ku harap Karin fokus diruang tv tanpa menyadari tingkah anehku. Aku berlari cepat keluar rumah menghampiri Sasuke. Dia tersenyum amat manis saat memakaikan helm padaku. Aku ingin bertanya, apa helm bergambar Belle ini memang dibelinya untukku atau memang dia miliki sejak awal. Sayangnya aku tak punya keberanian untuk itu. Entah kenapa hatiku seolah tak siap kecewa jika saja dia bukan sengaja membelinya untukku. Sebenarnya apa yang ku rasakan?

.

.

.

.

Rasanya selalu menyenangkan menulis ff satu ini...

Love you SasuSaku! Ehe he he meski cintaku pada kalian sedikit memudar. Ugh tapi hanya sedikit. Mungkin aja dengan terus nulis di sini cintaku pada kalian akan kembali menguat.

Dan maafkan aku yang coba-coba post kisah kalian di situs tetangga menggunakan karakter original dari kepalaku.

 **Keyikarus**

 **12/7/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

...7

.

.

.

"Kau mengajar siapa dirumah ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat kami sampai didepan rumah Sai.

"Shimura Sai. Kau kenal?" Sasuke tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan ku. Sepertinya dia tak berniat menjawab. Terserahlah.

"Ku harap kau bisa bersabar menghadapi nyonya rumah ini." Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapannya saat mengusap kepalaku. Tindakan manis yang membuat wajahku memanas, tentu saja mati-matian aku menenangkan reaksi tubuhku yang berlebihan. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa. Mengabaikan jalaran panas ke setiap pori-pori tubuhku, mengabaikan detak jantungku yang terlalu cepat, mengabaikan nafasku yang seperti tercekat.

"Kau benar-benar kenal pemilik rumah ini?" Aku mengumpat dalam saat suaraku terdengar malu-malu. Sialan.

"Begitulah. Selamat bekerja. Aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan nanti." Sasuke menstarter motornya. Menyempatkan tersenyum manis sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Aku menghela nafas menangkup wajahku yang terasa seperti terbakar. Bukan hanya berpotensi terkena diabetes, aku juga bisa terkena serangan jantung kapan saja jika terus didekatnya. Pesona Sasuke memang mengerikan. Saat berbalik, aku terlonjak kaget melihat Sai bersidekap dipintu pagar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku sebal. Dia nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Lagipula untuk apa dia berdiri disini, biasanya juga hanya menunggu diruang belajar.

"Aku melihat seseorang yang ku kenali mengantarmu. Ku pikir tak ada salahnya menyapa, sayangnya dia sudah pergi." Sahut Sai acuh tak acuh sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau kenal Sasuke?" Tanyaku mengekorinya.

"Begitulah. Kau bermasalah dengannya?" Kami duduk bersisian diruang belajar.

Aku menatap Sai dengan wajah frustasi. Aku bahkan lupa jika malam ini ibu Sai tak kelihatan. Dan aku tak peduli cenderung bersyukur karna terhindar dari scan menegangkan mata nyonya Shimura itu. Aku menghela nafas lelah, mengacak-acak rambutku lalu merebahkan kepalaku ke meja.

"Kau benar-benar bermasalah dengannya?" Tanya Sai lagi yang membuatku nyaris menangis.

"Aku harus bagaimana Sai? Sasuke menyukaiku." Rengekku tanpa daya.

"Lalu? Baguskan kau bisa disukai Cowok sepopuler Sasuke." Dengan acuh Sai membuka buku pelajarannya. Aku menegakkan kepalaku menatap Sai penasaran.

"Memangnya Sasuke populer? Kapan? Dimana?" Aku mengerjap menuntut jawaban. Sai menatapku beberapa detik lalu mendengus. Dia menumpukan pipinya pada tangannya yang terlipat dimeja, menatapku.

"Dengan wajah seperti itu, Sasuke populer dimanapun dia berada. Dari jaman tk sampai sekarang." Aku mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi jika saja dia satu SMA denganku dulu, dia akan habis. Tidak hanya mendapat julukan uke manis, tapi dia juga akan dipasangkan secara paksa dengan seme tampan oleh teman-temanku." Gumamku. Aku terkejut mendengar tawa Sai yang meledak. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tertawa. Dan dia sangat mempesona, lagi-lagi membuatku teringat akan seseorang.

"Aha ha ha aku penasaran reaksinya jika kalian benar-benar satu sekolah. Kau tahu, Sasuke itu bukan orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dia akan langsung membantai siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya." Aku menggeleng tak percaya dengan cerita Sai. Sasuke yang ku kenal adalah pria imut dengan kepribadian lembut serta penyabar. Yang diucapkan Sai fitnah!

"Itu Sasuke yang mana?"

"Sasukemu, Ashilla. Memangnya yang mana lagi. Aku hanya mengenal satu Sasuke." Aku cemberut mendengar nada yakin Sai.

"Kau fitnah. Sasuke itu orang yang lembut dan penyabar. Kelakuannya semanis wajahnya." Tandasku meyakinkan Sai jika Sasuke yang kami bicarakan bukanlah orang yang sama. "Lagipula dia bukan Sasukeku..." Gumamku lirih. _Dia Sasukenya Karin._ Lanjutku dalam hati.

Aku terdiam menunduk, menatapi jemariku yang tak bisa diam. Aku tahu Sai pun diam menatapku, hanya saja itu terabaikan karna aku sendiri sibuk meredam kegelisahan yang ku rasakan. Perasaan dilema ini mulai membengkak membebanimu. Aku seperti kehilangan keyakinan tentang siapa yang lebih penting. Aku sadar, Sasuke bukan lagi mulai merajai perasaanku, tapi dia sudah menjadi raja yang memiliki tempat khusus yang mulai menyita perhatianku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Padahal sebelumnya ku pikir hanya perasaan tertarik saja." Aku mendongak saat Sai menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lembut. Itu tidak sopan mengingat aku lebih tua. Tapi aku tak sempat memprotesnya karna mataku memanas. Air mata yang menggenang membuat pandanganku memburam. Lagi-lagi tingkah Sai membuatku teringat seseorang. Dan orang itu Sasuke.

"Aku tak bodoh hingga tak menyadari perasaanya. Dia sudah menunjukkan itu dengan jelas. Aku juga tak bodoh untuk menyadari jika aku tertarik padanya. Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengabaika Karin yang juga menyukainya. Karin terlihat sangat senang tiap kali bercerita tentang Sasuke. Aku tak bisa merusak kesenangannya. Karin dan Sasuke... aku tak tahu lagi mana yang lebih berharga untukku." Racauku dengan suara lirih nan serak. Aku benar-benar galau.

"Ini bodoh. Aku ke sini untuk membimbingmu belajar, bukannya curhat." Gerutuku sembari membuka buku pelajaran melanjutkan materi sebelumnya.

"Aku lebih suka mendengarkanmu curhat daripada belajar." Sai mengedikkan bahunya acuh yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan dariku.

"Dan aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku karna kau tetap bodoh." Mengabaikan kekehan Sai, aku memulai acara belajar mengajar meski dengan perasaan luar biasa kacau.

Aku bersyukur Sai bisa bekerja sama. Dia tak lagi mengatakan apapun selain yang berhubungan dengan materi yang kami pelajari. Masalahnya justru ada padaku. Berkali-kali aku salah memberikan rumus dan penjelasan. Otakku sangat amat tak berguna saat ini. Padahal ini salah satu sumber uangku. Oh sialan. Aku makin meradang melihat tatapan prihatin Sai. Pasti aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan hingga Sai berwajah seperti melihat anak terlantar yang sudah tak makan beberapa hari.

Meski begitu, muridku ini tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan ku. Sesekali mengernyit saat penjelasan ku tak sinkron dengan contoh yang ku berikan. Atau menghela nafas saat aku salah menghitung yang bahkan seharusnya tak perlu terlalu memeras otak. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah. Setelah menulis beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan Sai, aku merebahkan kepalaku ke meja. Ku abaikan rasa bersalah karna memberi soal untuk Sai kerjakan sementara penjelasan yang ku lakukan berantakan sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya guru cantikku ini benar-benar stres." Komentar Sai yang ku abaikan. Dia tetap mengerjakan soal dariku dengan serius, sementara aku bergalau ria di alam pikiran.

"Karin merencanakan kencan dengan Sasuke." Gumamku setelah kesunyian menyelimuti kami beberapa saat. Hanya suara goresan pena Sai yang memenuhi ruangan. "Rasanya tak rela membiarkan mereka berkencan. Tapi... aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan wajah sedih Karin jika gagal kencan setelah gagal Sarapan bersama Sasuke. Aku harus bagaimana Sai?" Rengekku seolah akulah yang anak kecil disini.

Sai masih melanjutkan acara corat-coretnya mengabaikan rengekanku. Aku mendesah lesu. Memang tak seharusnya aku kelepasan curhat pada muridku. Kami baru saja kenal. Itupun karna aku menjadi guru lesnya. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha menormalkan lagi kerja otakku. Masalah seperti ini tak boleh mempengaruhi pekerjaanku, atau aku harus rela kehilangan pundi-pundi uangku. Dan hidup lebih susah dari sekarang. Itu terdengar mengerikan. Aku membuka mata saat mendengar Sai meletakkan penanya sedikit keras di meja.

"Aku tak tahu siapa itu Karin dan seberapa dekat kalian. Menurutku, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan tanpa peduli resikonya. Kau bisa menyesal dan memperbaiki semuanya jika suatu saat nanti yang kau lakukan sekarang kau anggap sebagai kesalahan. Hidup hanya sekali Sakura, melakukan kesalahan, menyesal dan memperbaiki sudah menjadi hal wajar. Kau tahu, meski kau merasa melakukan hal benar saat ini, bisa saja itu sebuah kesalahan yang baru kau sadari dikemudian hari." Aku terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ucapan Sai terdengar sangat menakjubkan di telingaku. Seketika itu juga Sai seolah menjelma menjadi sosok keren dimataku. Aku tahu pendapatnya itu tak akan dibenarkan oleh semua orang, tapi memangnya dimana ada ucapan yang disetujui semua orang? Aku hanya perlu mengambil yang ku butuhkan saja. Contohnya ucapan Sai. Aku membutuhkannya agar tak bergalau ria tiap memikirkan Karin dan Sasuke.

"Kau benar." Aku tersenyum kecil menarik bukunya untuk ku periksa. Ku rasa otakku sudah berjalan dengan baik dan bisa memeriksa pekerjaannya.

Aku tak menyangka jika bicara dengan orang selain Karin bisa membuatku lebih baik. Apa karna masalahku kali ini berhubungan dengan Karin hingga tak mungkin bagiku bicara dengannya? Goresan pena ku terhenti. Aku menghela nafas saat menyadari jika kini kebutuhanku akan keberadaan Karin tak sebesar dulu. Aku melirik Sai yang bertopang dagu memperhatikanku. Ini sedikit mengejutkan saat aku tak begitu merasa terganggu oleh tatapannya. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu aku masih bisa memprotes caranya menatapku.

"Apa?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng pelan memamerkan cengiranku.

"Ku pikir penilaianku padamu sedikit berubah." Jujurku.

"Itu terdengar bagus." Aku terkekeh mendengar tanggapannya yang kelewat datar. Sangat Sai sekali.

Selanjutnya aku melakukan tugas mengajarinya seperti biasa. Otakku tak lagi mampet karna masalah yang sebenarnya tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan.

Jam sembilan aku keluar dari rumah Sai. Tentu saja Sai mengekoriku hingga pintu pagar rumahnya. Entahlah, dia ini terlalu sopan atau bagaimana. Tapi mungkin saja hal itu wajar dilakukan mengingat Hinata juga melakukannya.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar menjemputku. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutku melihat kenyataan ini. Diam-diam aku merapalkan nama Karin agar lebih bisa menahan diri. Aku seperti belia labil sekarang!

"Jangan membuatnya lecet Sasuke. Dia guruku yang berharga." Ucap Sai kalem yang membuahkan pelototan tak percaya dariku. Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu?

"Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke kalem. Pria ini bahkan tidak repot-repot tersenyum. Aku jadi mempertimbangkan ucapan Sai tentang Ernest yang tak sebaik gambaran dikepalaku. "Pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke padaku seraya memakaikan helm. Aku bisa mendengar decakan Sai dibelakangku. Oke, ini memang memalukan. Tapi tidak perlu sampai berdecak seperti itu kan?

"Bisakah kita berhenti dibakso bakar depan?" Tanyaku. Sasuke mengangguk.

Dia menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gerobak penjual bakso bakar. Asal tahu saja, di antara banyaknya penjual bakso bakar ini adalah yang terbaik. Jika yang lainnya hanya mengoleskan bumbu kecap ala kadarnya, maka di sini masih mendapatkan tambahan bumbu kacang. Rasanya campuran seperti bumbu sate dan bumbu siomay. Hanya sedikit lebih tajam dan pedas. Dan aku menyukai itu.

"Bakso bakarnya dua porsi, mang." Pesanku yang diangguki si mamang. Tangan pria berusia kepala tiga itu dengan cekatan menyusun beberapa tusuk bakso di atas panggangan arang.

Sementara menunggu aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Pria itu memberiku senyum manis yang membuatku bisa meleleh kapan saja. Duh, kapan sih dia tidak tebar pesona? Atau dia memang mempesona?

"Karin akan mengajakmu kencan." Itu awal pembicaraan yang bisa aku pikirkan. Aku bingung bagaimana harus memulainya.

Dan perasaan tak enak itu bergelayut di hatiku saat melihat senyum manisnya memudar. Aku menghela nafas. Lalu mendengar dia menghela nafas. Sepertinya kami dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Lalu?" Suaranya masih lembut. Namun dia jelas dia tak berminat dengan pembahasan ini. Tapi aku harus membahasnya, perasaan Karin sedang dipertaruhkan disini.

"Bisakah kau menerima ajakannya? Ini permintaanku. Aku mohon padamu." Buruku. Aku menatapnya memelas.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan." Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Akan ku lakukan, hanya jika kau ingat aku akan memiliki satu permintaan yang harus kau turuti karna ini."

Aku menggigit bibirku lalu mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ini sungguh tak nyaman. Aku memaksanya dan dia memaksaku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kami lakukan?

"Neng?" Panggilan mamang penjual bakso bakar mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang membayar. Please..." Ucap ku cepat-cepat saat Sasuke berniat mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Dia menghela nafas selagi aku mengangguk penuh kemenangan. Menerima bungkusan -si mamang tak menyediakan piring karna berjualan menggunakan gerobak- itu lalu membayarnya. Aku tersenyum manis kembali naik ke boncengan motor Sasuke dengan duduk menyamping. Itu ku lakukan karna mamang penjual tak menyediakan kursi.

"Senang melihatmu tersenyum." Sasuke mengelus rambutku sebelum mengambil bungkusan yang kusodorkan padanya.

Kelakuannya membuat wajahku memanas. Sialan. Kenapa pria ini selalu berperilaku manis dan membuatku terbawa perasaan? Dia ini berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

...tbc

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **20/7/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura! Bangun!" Aku mengerang jengkel merasakan tubuhku di guncang tanpa perasaan. Belum lagi teriakan ultra sonic yang nyaris merusak gendang telingaku. Ini penyiksaan di pagi hari.

"Tak bisakah kau bertingkah normal?" keluhku dengan suara serak bangun tidur.

"Tak bisa! Sasuke menerima ajakan kencanku! Bantu aku mencari pakaian." Karin menyeret tubuhku selagi aku kepayahan membuka mata. Dia tak memperdulikan aku yang berkali-kali tersandung kakiku sendiri. Sialan.

Aku duduk di ranjangnya sedangkan gadis merah itu sibuk membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua koleksi pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana yang ini? Atau yang ini?" Ujarnya antusias. Aku bergumam tak jelas sembari mengucek mataku yang terasa pedih karna memaksakan diri untuk terbuka.

"Bangun! Cepat bantu aku memilih pakaian!" Karin memegang kedua bahuku tak terima dan mengguncang tubuhku membabi buta. Membuatku pusing seketika.

"Stop. Stop. Please. Aku bisa mati muda kau buat." Erangku jengkel menepis tangannya.

Aku memelototi Karin dengan mata pedihku. Sedangkan yang ku pelototi hanya cengengesan menjengkelkan.

"Memangnya jam berapa kau mau pergi kencan?" Jengkelku. Aku tak terlalu yakin sebabnya karna tingkah rusuh Karin atau karna perasaan tak nyaman bernama cemburu.

"Uhm jam enam sore."

"Yang benar saja, itu masih dua belas jam lagi dan kau sibuk sekarang?!" Raungku tak terima. Dia mengganggu jam tidurku yang semestinya masih setengah jam lagi.

"Ayolah Ra, dia ini orang penting. Aku harus berpenampilan sesempurna mungkin." Rengeknya yang sama sekali tak terdengar imut. Kapan-kapan aku harus memberinya pelajaran tentang mood seseorang yang dipaksa bangun tidur sebelum waktunya.

"Kau juga mengatakan itu setiap kali sedang pendekatan. Pakai saja pakaianmu yang paling baru." Ujarku acuh tak acuh sembari menyeret kakiku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ra! Saran macam apa itu!? Sakura!" Aku mengacuhkan teriakan jengkelnya. Aku juga jengkel tiba-tiba. Bukanya aku melupakan fakta bahwa akulah yang memaksa Sasuke menerima ajakan kencannya Karin, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan pada perasaan jengkelku selain mendiamkannya.

Huufft. Setidaknya aku sudah membuat Karin senang bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke. Membantunya memilih pakaian akan membuatku dongkol dan spontan memilihkan pakaian yang paling buruk. Iya, aku cemburu. Apa aku masokis?

Tak bisa kembali tidur, aku memilih mencuci muka lalu memasak mi instan goreng untuk sarapan kami dengan tambahan sosis dan telur mata sapi. Karin duduk di meja makan masih dengan menggerutuiku. Terserah saja. Setelah meletakkan satu piring mi goreng di depan Karin, aku beranjak ke ruang tv. Menghidupkan tv dan menikmati sarapanku.

"Ra, aku pilih gaun soft pink selutut yang kita beli tahun baru kemarin. Gimana menurutmu?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pilihannya. Mulutku penuh. Karin ini kadang membuatku takjub saat dia makan dengan cepat. Seperti langsung telan tanpa di kunyah, jadi cepat selesai.

"Aku gak pulang. Dari sekolah langsung ke tempat Sasuke. Numpang mandi di sana." Ucapnya ceria di sela-sela kegiatannya memakai sepatu.

Aku mengernyit melirik dua tas bawaan Karin. Satu tas berisi properti mengajarnya dan satu pasti berisi properti kencannya. Aku menahan diri agar tak berdecak sebal mengingat wanita berambut merah ini akan mandi di tempat Sasuke. Dia pasti memilih menumpang di kamar Sasuke! Sialan. Mereka seperti pasangan sungguhan saja.

"Aa." Hanya itu balasan paling tulus yang mampu aku keluarkan. Diam-diam aku mengeluh dalam hati, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang yang munafik. Mulut biasa saja tapi hati seperti kebakaran. Ini sangat mengganggu.

"Pai pai Sakura..." Meski begitu aku masih bisa terkekeh melihat gaya manja Karin yang melambaikan tangannya.

Bersamaan suara deru mesin motor Karin terdengar mulai menjauh, aku menghela nafas kasar. Pikiranku menerawang meski mataku menatap layar tv. Ini sama sekali tak bagus buatku. Mendengus kesal, aku melangkah menuju tempat cuci piring.

"Gadis nakal ini." Gerutuku melihat Karin tak mencuci piring bekas makannya. Dia mulai mengembangkan kebiasaan buruk.

Selesai mencuci piringku dan piring bekas Karin, aku segera mandi dan bersiap ke cafe. Sekarang mulai memasuki musim hujan. Mungkin motorku akan lebih banyak berguna di musim ini. Basah-basahan tak akan menjadi pilihanku meski aku sangat menyukai berjalan kaki.

"Pagi." Sapaku saat melihat Ayame. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Pagi Sakura." Tik tok. Jam di kepalaku berdenting menimbang apa sebaiknya ku tanyakan atau tidak hal yang membuatku penasaran. Ini menggangguku jika tak di tanyakan, hanya saja sepertinya akan berkesan terlalu mengurusi urusan orang jika di tanyakan. Jadi... "Sakura?"

"Uhm..." aku tertawa canggung saat Ayame melihatku dengan kernyitan bingung. "... Jangan marah, oke. Aku hanya penasaran." ucapku mewanti-wanti.

"Oke..." jawabnya lamat-lamat sarat akan kebingungan.

"Kau pernah pacaran dengan pria bernama Naruto?" Aku menanyakan hal memalukan seperti ini hanya karna khawatir pada Hinata. Ku harap dengan sedikit informasi dari Ayame bisa menjadi alat bagiku untuk meyakinkan Hinata jika pria playboy itu tak bagus untuknya. Ini berlaku jika Ayame yang di maksud Hinata adalah Ayame yang ini.

"Naruto?" Ayame memiringkan kepalanya seolah sedang mengingat. Hey, kata Hinata pria itu sangat tampan. Tapi kenapa Ayame bisa melupakan mantan tampannya begitu saja? Ini meragukan. "Sepertinya tidak pernah. Entahlah, aku lupa." Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa canggung.

Huh? Lupa? "Apa kau memiliki banyak mantan pacar?" Tanyaku. Dia terkekeh dan membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Begitulah. Jadi aku tak terlalu ingat..." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ini melukai harga diriku. Kenapa orang-orang di sekelilingku memiliki riwayat pacaran yang mengular sedangkan aku zonk?! Yang benar saja. "... lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kehidupan percintaanku yang tidaj menarik?"

O oh. Harusnya dia lihat kehidupan percintaanku dan dia akan menemukan lembaran kertas putih dengan hanya ada judul sebagai isinya. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Murid lesku jatuh cinta pada seorang playboy yang berganti pacar seperti berganti pakaian. Dia pernah memacari gadis bernama Ayame yang ku pikir itu kau dan sekarang katanya sedang memacari gadis bernama Shion yang ku pikir itu si galak..."

"Bergosip akan membuatmu cepat mati. Bicara padaku kalau memang ada masalah, jangan hanya bisa bergosip." Potong Shion dengan nada tersinis dari yang tersinis sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Gadis berambut pirang itu melengos dan pergi ke arah belakang meninggalkanku yang ternganga.

"Apa aku baru di marahi?" Tanyaku bodoh pada Ayame yang sedang tertawa.

"Jangan di pikirkan." Ayame mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagi pula orang bernama Ayame dan Shion di kota ini bukan hanya kami berdua kan?" Lanjut gadis berambut coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari meneruskan kegiatannya mengepel lantai sebelum cafe buka.

"Kau benar. Seplayboy apapun si Naruto itu, tak akan mau memacari gadis galak seperti Shion." Dengusku. Malas memikirkan hal ini lagi, aku pergi ke ruang ganti. Mengganti seragam dan membantu Ayame mengepel lantai.

Selesai mengepel lantai, aku membereskan peralatan lalu mencuci tangan sementaa Ayame sudah lebih dulu berjaga di depan. Aku mengelap sedikit keringat di dahiku saat mendengar suara Sora memanggil. Tangan pria merah itu melambai-lambai kecil. Dengan senyum lebar aku menghampirinya. Kapanpun Sora memanggil itu berarti waktunya cicip mencicip.

"Aa." Ujarnya menyodorkan sesendok cake ke arahku. Dengan suka rela aku membuka mulut dan melahap cake berwarna emas itu. Hmm rasa keju yang enak. Karna mulutku penuh, aku mengangkat dua jempolku sebagai apresiasi. "Ha ha kau memang pencicip yang tak mengecewakan." Ujarnya senang.

"Ya, dan sebentar lagi dia akan menghabiskan sepiring lebih dulu dari yang lain." Aku memberengut saat Neji memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan kertas. "Apa?" Tantangnya dengan gaya menyebalkan karna tahu aku tak akan bisa melawannya. Ini diskriminasi kaum tertindas!

"Isssh." Desisku tak senang lalu melengos. Aku memilih menyusul Ayame daripada berdebat dengan Neji. Dia hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit dan pagiku suram.

Aku merasakan jam kerja terlalu membosankan. Berkali-kali aku mengetukkan ujung sepatuku ke lantai saat tak ada pelanggan. Entah kenapa aku gelisah dan berharap seseorang datang. Oke oke. Maksudku aku berharap Sasuke datang. Setidaknya sebelum dia berkencan dengan Karin.

Perasaan seperti ini membuatku jengah. Aku ingin Karin senang tapi juga aku tak rela Karin senang bersama Sasuke. Aku bahkan lebih parah dari abg labil saat ini.

"Selamat datang." Aku mendongak melihat orang yang di sapa Ayame. Itu Sasuke. Kaki ku gatak ingin melangkah menggantikan Ayame menunjukkan meja kosong untuk Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja aku menahan diri. Aku malas menjawab banyak pertanyaan dari gadis itu kenapa bertingkah aneh nanti.

Ku gigit bibirku menahan mulutku yang gatal ingin menyapa pria tampan sialan sumber kegalauanku itu. Pandangan kami bertemu saat dia melirik ke arahku. Deg. Jantungku rasanya berhenti sesaat karna... Entahlah. Matanya membuat perasaanku kelimpungan.

Ku lihat Ayame mencatat pesanan Sasuke. Atau tidak? Karna pembicaraan mereka terlihat terlalu lama untuk sekedar melakukan pesanan. Aku penasaran. Tapi tak memiliki alasan untuk mendekat. Huuffft sejak kapan aku jadi begitu ingin tahu urusan orang.

"Selamat datang." Sambutku pada sepasang muda-mudi. Tersenyum ramah, aku mengantarkan mereka ke meja kosong di samping Sasuke. Ayame sudah masuk mengambilkan pesanan Sasuke.

Sembari mencatat pesanan sejoli di depanku, entah kenapa mataku tak bisa berhenti melirik pria raven itu. Ada perasaan ingin minta maaf karna memaksanya berkencan dengan Karin. Ada perasaan ingin memintanya membatalkan kencannya dengan Karin. Namun ada perasaan yang merayuku menjauhinya, menjauhi segala kerepotan salah paham ria.

"Mohon di tunggu sebentar." ucapku setelah membaca ulang pesanan dua sejoli itu. Aku melewati Sasuke. Aku berdebar. Aku sesak nafas. Aku gatal ingin segera bicara dan menatap wajah tampan Sasuke. Aku gila.

"Sora." Aku mengulurkan catatan pesanan pada pria merah itu lalu menelungkupkan kepalaku di meja counter.

Biar saja pria merah itu yang meneruskan catatan minuman ke Gaara. Aku benar-benar kacau. Sebenarnya ku pikir akan baik-baik saja jika aku bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti biasanya. Tapi sayangnya itu sulit jika berhubungan dengan Karin dan Sasuke. Jika dulu, aku akan dengan ringan memilih kepentingan Karin. Tapi sekarang tak semudah itu lagi. Masalahnya yang perlu pertimbangan itu buka kepentingan Karin dan Sasuke, tapi kepentinganku dan kepentingan Karin. Duh.

"Nih. Kalo udah balik ke sini aja. Nanti aku buatin milkshake kesukaanmu." Ucap Gaara menyodorkan nampan berisi dua piring cake dan dua gelas minuman.

"Hm hm." aku mengangguk lesu membawa nampan ke depan.

Selanjutnya aku berusaha mengabaikan segala perasaan dan pikiran anehku. Hingga jam kerja berakhir aku bergegas berganti pakaian. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur sebelum pergi ke tempat Hinata. Jangan sampai aku sekacau saat bersama Sai. Itu tak bagus untuk prospek pekerjaanku ke depannya.

"Hei." Aku membeku beberapa saat ketika Sasuke dan motornya berhenti tepat di depanku. Menarik nafas panjang tanpa kentara, aku berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungku. Pria ini semakin hari semakin tak bagus untuk jantungku.

"Hai." Aku ingin mengutuk mendengar suara kaku keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya sambil memakaikan helm belle padaku. Sepertinya aku salah mengartikan, ucapannya bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan yang jelas tak boleh ku tolak. Dasar pemaksa.

"Ku pikir aku tak punya pilihan." Gerutuku mengetuk-ngetuk helm di kepalaku dengan ujung jari. Sasuke tertawa kecil, herannya aku tak keberatan dengan sikap pemaksanya. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Seperti ini terasa benar untukku.

"Begitulah." Sahutnya.

Aku naik ke motornya. Di saat kebingungan akan memeluknya atau tidak, Sasuke memudahkan pekerjaanku dengan menarik kedua tanganku melingkari pinggangnya. Aku menarik nafas lalu menyandarkan tubuhku padanya.

Ini bahaya. Aku bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan senyum terukir di bibirku. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus semerepotkan ini masalah peluk tidak peluk, beberapa malam lalu ku rasa aku sudah dengan suka rela memeluknya. Duh, aku benar-benar seperti abg labil.

Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah bukin kecil yang memakan waktu lima belas menit dari cafe. Jalannya berbatu kecil-kecil. Uhm maksudku sekepalan tangan. Itu termasuk batu kecil kan? Abaikan. Dari bukit ini aku bisa melihat kendaraan yang mengular di jalan utama. Di jam-jam seperti ini memang lumayan padat. Para pegawai yang baru pulang kerja atau pemuda-pemudi yang sekedar jalan-jalan sore.

"Kau menghadap arah yang salah sebenarnya." Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. "Tapi tak masalah, karna mataharinya belum tenggelam." senyum menawannya terukir saat kami bertatapan. Rasanya aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan senyumannya. Jantungku masih saja terasa mau copot saat dia melakukannya.

"Kau mengajakku melihat sunset di sini?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Biasanya seorang pria akan mengajak melihat sunset di pantai atau di tempat yang keren. Ku rasa bukit mungil yang tak ada apa-apanya selain rumput ini tak masuk kategori keren.

"Hn. Kau tak terkesan?"

"Memangnya apa yang membuat terkesan dari tempat berumput ini?"

"Kau ini. Meski hanya ada rumput tetap saja akan jadi tempat yang bagus jika ada aku." Ucapnya percaya diri yang membuatku tergelak. Aku tahu dia tampan, imut dan manis. Tapi aku baru tahu jika dia senarsis ini.

"Kau mengerikan." Dengusku setelah tawaku reda. Mataku menatap jauh ke depan. Ke arah jalan di mana kendaraan mengular. Mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke di sampingku. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang tak akan tahu jika di tatap intens secara terang-terangan begitu. Bahkan rasanya wajahku memanas bukan karna sinar matahari yang sudah terasa melembut, tapi karna tatapannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku menyadarinya sejak melihatmu." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada arah yang sama denganku. Kini giliranku yang menatapnya.

"Apa kau ingin bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatku?" Godaku. Mataku menelusuri wajah putihnya. Warna kulitnya nyaris pucat. Dan dia tetap tampan meski di lihat sedekat ini.

"Kau akan percaya jika aku bilang begitu?" Tanyanya balik. Aku tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ku rasa aku akan meragukannya."

"Itu Sakura sekali." kami terdiam beberapa saat menikmati hembusan lembut angin, atau suara lirih klakson bersahutan di bawah sana.

Hingga aku menyadari jika keadaan semakin redup. Refleks aku berbalik dan memilih posisi yang pas untuk menikmati sunset. Tempat ini tak terlalu buruk. Mataharinya melewati celah-celah gedung sebelum tertutup pepohonan di kejauhan sana. Pendaran keemasan menghias langit dengan semburat kemerahan.

"Tidak buruk bukan?" Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara Sasuke di sebelahku. Dan tubuhku membeku seketika saat bibirku merasakan kulit wajahnya. Damn. Sejak kapan wajahnya sedekat ini denganku?

Nafasku tersendat saat dia dengan pelan menggerakkan wajahnya ke arahku. Bibirku yang semula berada di pipinya kini berada di bibirnya. Jantungku seperti akan meledak saat mata kami bertemu.

Ku pikir otakku sudah error karna tak bisa memberi perintah apapun. Salah. Sebenarnya berkali-kali otakku menjeritkan perintah agar bergerak menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah pria ini, sayangnya tubuhku seperti membeku. Membiarkan hanya kelopak mataku yang bergerak.

Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dia menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan melumat bibirku. Aku seperti akan pingsan. Tubuhku seperti tersengat listri sepuluh ribu volt hingga merasa terbakar. Darah berkumpul di wajahku hingga aku merasa pusing.

"Nggghhh." Tanpa sadar aku mengerang saat lidahnya menyusup menginvasi mulutku. Aku merasa melayang. Merasa dingin juga panas. Aku mabuk.

Rasa manis itu masih tertinggal saat Sasuke sedikit menjauh, membiarkanku menghirup udara dengan rakus. Jemarinya mengusap bibirku yang basah.

"Sasu..."

"Kau manis Sakura. Sangat manis." Bisiknya lembut. Kepalaku seperti akan meledak mendengar suaranya. Kakiku terasa mencair. Tanpa sadar tanganku mencengkeram kemejanya demi bertahan agar tidak jatuh. "Kau gugup?" Ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil. Lengannya melingkari tubuhku, menenggelamkanku ke pelukannya sementara aku merengut. Dia mengejekku!

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **15/8/2017**


	9. Chapter 9

Setelah dua bulan lebih... akhirnya lanjut juga. Kabar baiknya, aku bakalan fokus sama ff ini dulu. Namatin satu-satu ku rasa adalah solusi yang tepat biar gak ngerasa terbebani berlebihan. RL udah cukup berat dan aku pengennya bersenang-senang disini...

 **Bagian 9**

.

Entah kenapa aku menghela nafas begitu Sasuke mengantarku sampai rumah. Dia masih membukakan helmku. Dia masih tersenyum manis padaku. Tapi aku merasa ada yang salah.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Ucapnya disertai senyuman manis.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar tanganku meraih ujung bajunya saat dia menstarter motornya. Sasuke menoleh padaku, menatapku heran.

"A ah ya sampai jumpa Sasuke." Ucapku kebingungan. Aku tak tahu karna apa yang jelas aku kebingungan. Ini kelewat aneh.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanyanya tanpa melunturkan senyum manisnya. Aku mengernyit menatapnya. Menyesali apa? Aku menggeleng pelan dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan aneh-aneh. Pergilah. Karin pasti sudah menunggumu." Ucapku yang ku sadari melunturkan senyum kami. Menciptakan kecanggungan yang terasa mencekik. Aku menahan diri agar tidak menghela nafas sampai Sasuke melambai kaku dan pergi.

"Haaaaah apa yang salah?" Gerutuku menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Sasuke pergi sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rupanya perasaan tak enak itu bertahan lebih lama dari perkiraanku. Hingga kesalahan sialan yang ku lakukan pada Sai kini ku ulangi pada Hinata. Aku sampai terkejut mengetahui aku sepayah ini.

"Ayolah kak. Aku sama sekali tak masalah kalau kali ini kakak yang curhat. Jadi katakan, ada apa? Apa Sasuke selingkuh? Apa kakak telat dan Sasuke tak mau tanggung jawab?" Secara otomatis tanganku meraih sebuah buku dan menggeplak kepala Hinata. Siapa tahu otaknya kembali ke tempat semula dengan dikasari.

"Apa? Apa? Jaman sekarang itu udah banyak masalah kayak gitu. Apa salahku nebak?" Gerutunya tak terima. Aku mencebik tak percaya lalu menghela nafas.

"Dengar Hinata, Sasuke bukan pacarku. Dia bebas berkencan dengan siapapun tanpa embel-embel selingkuh, apalagi sampai menghamili..."

"Oooooohhhh jadi karna Sasuke kencan toh makanya kakak agak konslet." Sekali lagi dia memekik kesakitan karna tanganku memukul kepalanya. Gadis ini memang luar biasa.

"Kenapa memotong ucapan orang seenaknya! Tidak sopan." Aku berusaha memelototinya yang kemungkinan besar gagal menakutinya. Lihat saja tampang songongnya.

"Ngaku ajalah. Biasa diantar jemput lalu ditinggal kencan tuh nyesek. udah ah, belajarnya kapan-kapan aja lagi." Hinata memasukkan semua peralatanku ke tasku dan dengan seenaknya membawanya pergi.

"Hinata! Jam belajar kita masih empat puluh lima menit lagi!" Jeritku gusar. Anak ini benar-benar selalu diluar perkiraan.

"Tidak akan terlalu ada perbedaan kalau gurunya koneksinya lagi zonk." Sahutnya yang makin membuatku kesal.

"Berhenti. Memangnya mau kemana sih malam-malam kayak gini. Kalau aku dipecat, kau harus menanggung biaya hidupku." Gerutuku menyahut tasku dari tangannya.

"Jalan-jalan. Siapa tahu ketemu dengan Sasuke. Kan kita bisa gangguin kencannya." Hinata menyeringai ganjil. Aku menghela nafas melihatnya dengan seenaknya menghidupkan motorku. "Ayo naik kakak galau." Ejeknya.

Menahan diri agar tak menghela nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku memilih langsung naik diboncengan. Memangnya apa yang bisa ku katakan pada gadis paling keras kepala ini. Untunglah tidak seperti Sai yang diawasi ibunya saat jam belajar, orang tua Hinata cenderung mengacuhkan hal yang menurut mereka sepele seperti ini.

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya diam. Jujur saja perasaanku jadi lebih galau lagi melihat tingkah gadis ini. Sebenarnya kepalanya itu terbuat dari apa sih?

"Mau coba masuk ke dalam?" Tanyanya saat berhenti didepan sebuah cafe.

"Ha?"

"Ck. Biasanya pasangan romantis selalu milih tempat semacam ini. Jadi mau coba masuk? Siapa tahu kakak beruntung dan Sasuke didalam." Aku bersidekap mendengar pikiran absurdnya.

"Trus? Kalau memang didalam ada Sasuke mau apa? Dengar ya gadis cilik, aku tak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri." Dengusku tak menyembunyikan kejengkelan. Apa aku belum bilang padanya jika aku orang yang paling menghindari masalah? Penyakit gampang minderku akan semakin parah jika aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan merusak acara kencan orang.

"Duh. Pura-pura tak sengaja ketemu atau gimana gitu. Itu kepala isinya lebih bagus dari kepala simpanse kan?" Aku merengut mendengar ucapan kurang ajarnya. Gadis ini. Sayangnya aku mengajar les matematika padanya bukan moral. "Jangan marah. Ayo ku temani masuk." Cengirannya yang membuatku makin jengkel.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang akan masuk?" Eyelku yang membuatnya memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Masuk aja apa susahnya sih? Belum tentu juga didalam ada Sasuke." Hinata menarik paksa tanganku. Rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepalanya seratus kali.

"Sakura?" Aku dan Hinata mengurungkan niat masuk ke dalam saat mendengar suara seseorang menyapaku. "Hei kau lupa padaku?" Tanyanya tak sabar saat aku masih menelitinya, mengobrak-abrik memoriku untuk menemukan sosoknya.

"Ck, Naruto! Aku Naruto. Hari Minggu. Tamparan. Ingat?" Decaknya sebal.

"Ah..." Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, Hinata menggeretku sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kakak tak bilang kalau kenal dengan Naruto-senpai. Sengaja mempermainkanku ya?" Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar tuduhannya.

"Ah pria playboy?" Ujarku begitu mengingat serangkaian curhatan Hinata. Pantas saja rasanya aku familiar dengan nama pria yang disebutkannya. Ternyata aku pernah ketemu toh.

"Naruto kak! Naruto!" Tandas Hinata tak terima yang membuatku hanya mendengus remeh. "Terserah. Gimanapun caranya kakak harus mengenalkan aku padanya." Mendengar ucapan Hinata, membuatku memandangnya bagai memandang alien!

"Kau belum kenal dengannya tapi berencana jadi pacarnya?!" Otaknya memang konyol.

"Tidak tepat. Aku kenal dengannya dan berniat menjadi pacarnya. Dia yang tidak kenal aku... maksudku belum." Gadis ini benar-benar berbakat membuat orang lain terkena serangan jantung. Mulutku terbuka tertutup tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Aku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sakura? Ada masalah?" Suara Naruto dibelakang kami menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ermmm tidak." Ringisku karna Hinata dengan heboh mencubit-cubitku. Meminta dikenalkan pada Naruto.

"Oke. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto ramah. Kelewat ramah untuk orang yang hanya bertemu sekali lebih dari seminggu yang lalu. Apa itu pelengkap bakat playboynya?

"Tidak ada. Hanya jalan-jalan tak jelas dan terdampar disini." Aku nyaris mengulang dengusan kesalku merasakan kakiku diinjak-injak Hinata. Kenapa dia jadi tak sabaran sih. "Ah kenalkan, ini Hinata murid lesku."

"Hai Hinata, aku Naruto." Cengiran Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan malu-malu Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto. Bahkan suaranya hanya terdengar seperti mencicit saat menyebutkan namanya. Luar biasa.

Ku pikir nasib buruk ku malam ini hanyalah Hinata. Nyatanya masih ada yang lain. Sasuke dan Karin ada disini. Ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Sasuke memanggil kami yang sedang memilih tempat duduk. Serius, dia menawari kami bergabung dengannya dan Karin. Errr ku rasa itu penyebab kediaman Karin. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari seribu hari dan dia bukanlah orang yang pendiam sepertiku. Dia supel dan mudah akrab dengan siapapun. Jadi ku simpulkan dia tak suka acara kencannya diganggu. Oh memangnya siapa yang suka acara kencannya diganggu?

Niatku mengajak Hinata dan Naruto pergi hancur karna kenyataan jika Naruto adalah adik Sasuke. Ini lucu. Mereka tak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali. Jangan tersinggung, aku hanya berpendapat. Bukan karna ternyata mereka adik kakak saja, Hinata yang menjadi kucing pemalu dan penurut pada Naruto pun menjadi hambatanku membawa mereka menjauh dari Karin dan Sasuke. Duh.

"Kau juga kenal Sakura?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Wah ini kebetulan yang bagus. Ternyata kita semua sebenarnya saling kenal satu sama lain." Riang Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur ternyata Naruto itu orang yang cukup ramai. Setidaknya selama ada dia Tak akan ada situasi canggung. Mungkin.

"Yah memang kebetulan yang bagus." Sahut Karin. Tapi... kenapa aku ngerasa merinding ya mendengar sahutannya. Sepertinya aku terjebak ditempat dan situasi yang salah.

Obrolan itu diinterupsi oleh pesanan kami yang datang. Maksudku, aku, Hinata dan Naruto. Tentu saja makanan Sasuke dan Karin sudah habis.

Aku meraih pipet minumanku demi mengalihkan pikiranku dari keanehan Karin. Malam ini dia benar-benar kelihatan menyeramkan. Duh. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa menolak ide konyol Hinata.

Tubuhku tersentak saat tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Aku sangat ingin mengerang, kenapa aku harus menatap ke arahnya sih. Ini serba canggung.

"Ibu menunggumu datang, bukankah kalian berjanji akan belanja bersama?" Tanya Naruto pada Karin yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa menyusut. Bukankah seharusnya aku tak terkejut dengan kedekatan Karin dan keluarga Sasuke? Karin selalu pintar mengambil hati orang.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku cukup sibuk. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada nyonya Kushina." Karin tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Sayangnya saat matanya beralih dari Naruto, senyum manis itu hilang. Berubah menjadi aura menyeramkan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Jika dia benar-benar Karin, bukankah seharusnya lebih suka menyindir terang-terangan dengan mulut sadisnya daripada mengeluarkan aura seram.

"Begitu, baiklah." Sahut Naruto lalu menyeruput minumannya. "Hinata-chan, kenapa cake-nya tak dimakan?" Ucapan Naruto membuatku mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata. Dan aku sangat amat menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola mataku melihat wajah merah malu-malu gadis itu. Dia benar-benar luar biasa.

"Uhm aku hanya sedang diet." Jawaban Hinata membuatku mendengus meski akhirnya harus mengernyit karna rasa sakit di kakiku yang diinjaknya.

Aku memelototi Hinata yang justru asik mencoba mencari perhatian Naruto. Gadis ini.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kerutan ini?" Jantungku terasa mencelos mendapati Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kerutan didahiku.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabku salah tingkah. Aku menepis pelan tangannya sementara mataku melirik Karin. Demi apa, auranya semakin mengerikan. Jika bisa aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Kenapa juga Sasuke bertingkah jurang ajar. Apa pemahamannya tentang Karin yang menyukainya begitu dangkal? Apa dia tak bisa menjaga perasaan Karin? Kenapa juga ini semakin terasa menjengkelkan?

"Ku rasa aku harus mengantar Hinata pulang. Besok dia masih harus sekolah." Ucapku sembari mencubiti lengan Hinata dibawah meja. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari acara cari perhatiannya.

Lagi, aku memelototi Hinata demi meredam protes yang akan dilayangkannya. Akhirnya gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kalah. Baguslah.

"Naruto-senpai, sampai ketemu besok." Ucapnya malu-malu penuh harap yang membuatku mual. Dia ini sebenarnya jual mahal atau murah sih?

"Hati-hati, oke."

"Bye Karin. Bye Naruto. Bye... uhm Sasuke." Gumamku.

"Bye Sakura." Sahut Sasuke dan Karin berbarengan dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Aku menatap Karin beberapa saat sebelum pergi bersama Hinata.

Sungguh ini tak nyaman. Ada yang salah. Aku, meski sangat menyayangi Karin namun tetap merasa tak rela membiarkan Sasuke bersamanya. Bukannya aku tak sadar aku menyukai Sasuke, aku hanya selalu berusaha menyangkalnya. Dan malam ini, melihatnya bersama Karin membuatku menyadari perasaan lain. Aku memuja Sasuke dan menginginkannya untukku sendiri.

"Bagaimana perasaan kakak?" Tanya Hinata ketika kami sampai didepan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kak, terkadang menjadi egois itu tak terlalu buruk." Ujarna sembari tersenyum seolah menyemangati. Aku menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Aku tahu." Gumamku malas.

"Hubungan itu bukan seperti barang yang tak bisa sempurna diperbaiki jika sudah rusak. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bye kak."

"Hm hm bye Hinata." Sahutku.

Aku pulang setelah memastikan gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setidaknya itu membuatku tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku mengerang jengkel ketika berkali-kali mengintip keluar rumah, menunggu kepulangan Karin. Bukan. Aku tahu aku tak begitu memikirkan kepulangan Karin. Yang aku pikirkan adalah, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Karin saat berdua. Apa Sasuke memperlakukan Karin dengan lembut? Apa Sasuke membukakan helm Karin? Apa Sasuke...

"Tuhan... sepertinya otakku mulai rusak." Erangku jengkel.

Karna merasa melakukan hal sinting, aku memutuskan untuk duduk tenang menonton sinema malam. Harusnya ini lebih baik. Aku yakin aku masih menikmati kegiatan ini sebelum mengenal Sasuke. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa mencerna jalan cerita sinema hanya karna terus-menerus memikirkan dua orang yang sedang berkencan itu.

Tubuhku tersentak bangun saat telingaku yang mendadak sensitif mendengar deru mesin diluar rumah. Bahkan sebelum otakku bisa berpikir, tubuhku sudah melesat kearah pintu keluar. Dan yang lebih gila, aku membuka pintunya! Apa sebenarnya yang ku cari? Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Sayangnya yang ku lihat bahkan lebih menjengkelkan lagi. Disana didalam mobil yang mungkin milik Sasuke, aku melihat mereka berciuman. Sasuke dan Karin. Tiba-tiba saja nafasku terasa sesak. Mataku memanas dengan tubuh yang aku yakin bergetar. Segala perasaan tak menyenangkan merambati tiap pori-pori tubuhku. Membuatku ingin marah. Tapi pada siapa?

Deg. Aku membeku saat mataku bertemu dengan manik Ruby didepan sana. Ini menakutkan. Seumur hidup aku sangat menyukai Karin. Aku begitu mementingkan nya. Dan sekarang, tak tahu dari mana datangnya, perasaan benci itu begitu besar. Aku membenci Karin. Dan aku benci perasaan ini.

Berusaha menghela nafas, aku melangkah mundur. Kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Mengabaikan onix yang terbelalak menatapku. Mengabaikan keinginan marah saat Sasuke membawa mobil demi berkencan dengan Karin. Seolah menegaskan jika Karin adalah seseorang yang spesial. Mengabaikan sahabat lebih dari seribu hatiku yang malam ini ku benci.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengunci pintu dan menangis. Ternyata semenyakitkan ini melihat mereka berciuman. Lalu kenapa aku dengan sombong selalu mendorong Sasuke agar berkencan dengan Karin?

Tbc

Penuh perjuangan ternyata bikin satu chap ini stelah menelantarkannya lebih dari dua bulan.

 **Keyikarus**

 **24/10/2017**


	10. Chapter 10

pake aplikasi kok malah gak beraturan sih... kedua kalinya coba pake dan kedua kalinya juga kecewa... ewww...

_

_

 **Bagian 10**

\--

\--

Paginya aku merasakan mataku berat, bahkn tubuhku seperti akan meriang. Ini tak bagus, jangan bilang kejadian semalam membuatku stres dan terkena demam. Lucu sekali.

"Huffft..." Aku beranjak dari ranjang. Tadi malam aku mengabaikan Karin yang pasti juga mengabaikanku. Aku tahu kami bertengkar dalam diam. Mungkin seperti ini yang disebut perang dingin?

Dan seharusnya aku tahu jika pagi ini alu tak mungkin bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan teman satu rumahku itu. Tidak, kemarahan tak jelasku sekarang tidak terlalu terasa. Hanya sedikit menyisalan rasa enggan.

"Pagi Sakura." Akhirnya dia yang menyapa lebih dulu. Kami sering bertengkar, karna hal sepele tentu saja. Dan Karin selalu menjadi pihak yang menyapa terlebih dahulu terlepas dari siapa yang salah atau benar. Ini hanya karna sifat burukku sebagai seorang introvert yang tak bisa memulai lebih dulu. Kalian bisa menyalahkanku.

"Pagi." Lirihku. Dengan canggung aku menuang air putih ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"Ku pikir kita perlu bicara." Ucapnya yang membuat tubuhku meremang. Dia selalu terlihat lebih dewasa dariku setiap ada masalah diantara kami. Tentu saja ini menjengkelkan.

"Kau harus pergi mengajar." Gumamku menggelengkan kepalaku malas-malasan.

"Jamku hari ini dimulai pukul sembilan. Jangan khawatir." Aku menahan erangan jengkelku. Aku sungguh belum siap membicarakan hal sialan tadi malam. Tapi bukankah seharusnya aku tahu jika Karin tak pernah menunda dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Karin memang seperti itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memendam entah itu perasaannya atau kemarahannya.

"Apa?" Gumamku meraih kursi dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau marah padaku karna aku mencium Sasuke?" Aku merasakan otot-ototku menegang mendengar pertanyaannya. Ini bukan hal mengejutkan. Karin memang orang yang selalu berterus terang.

"Aku tak punya hak untuk marah." Gumamku. Dan aku cukup terkejut mendengar nada sinis dari ucapanku.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar." Acuhnya yang membuatku ingin menjerit marah. Tapi tentu saja aku menahannya. Konyol sekali jika marah karna hal yang tak jelas. Aku tak memiliki alasan kuat. "Aku ingin marah karna kau bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke dibelakangku. Bahkan kau berkali-kali pergi makan... atau sebut saja itu berkencan... dengannya dan tak mengatakan apapun padaku." Aku diam. Perasaan bersalah itu memang ada. Namun tertutup oleh perasaan marah mengingat ciuman Karin tadi malam.

"Ini sangat menggelikan. Aku menceritakan segalanya padamu seperti orang gila sementara kau bisa tertawa mengejek karna jelas Sasuke selalu bersamamu." Bukan seperti itu. Aku bahkan sudah berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Tapi aku tak ingin menjelaskan apapun, karna itulah aku hanya diam mendengarkannya. Sejujurnya aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan bersusah payah mengklarifikasi sesuatu.

"KATAKAN SESUATU!! KAU SENANG MELIHATKU SEPERTI ORANG GILA MENCERITAKAN BETAPA AKU MENGHARAPKAN SASUKE YANG JUSTRU SELALU BERSAMAMU?!" Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan frustasi Karin. Bahkan bulir-bulir air mata mulai merebak menyelimuti manik rubynya.

Mulutku terbuka tertutup berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Aku bahkn tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku terlalu bingung menyampaikan apa yang ku rasakan.

"Kau pasti melihatku seperti orang tolol." Isaknya akhirnya setelah tak mampu menahan air matanya.

Aku mengepalkan tangan dibawah meja. Tak ada kata yang bisa aku rangkai. Sejujurnya aku tak memiliki keinginan menghiburnya, membela diri atau apapun. Aku bahkan tak begitu yakin apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ya, aku hanyalah seorang introvert menjengkelkan.

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku jika Sasuke mengatakan suka padamu. Harusnya kau bilang padaku jika Sasuke selalu bersamamu. Harusnya kau bilang padaku... hiks...hiks.." Aku menahan diri entah dari apa. Yang aku tahu, aku tak mungkin menyakitinya dengan mengatakan Sasuke menyukaiku sementara dia sedang semangat melakukan pendekatan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan Sasuke selalu bersamaku selagi dia bahkan menginap dirumah orangtua Sasuke. Apapun yang ku lakukan, pada akhirnya tetap saja aku menyakitinya. Dan bagian paling menjengkelkannya adalah aku tetap gagal mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau bodoh. Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dikepalamu? Kita bahkan sudah melewati lebih seribu hari bersama dan kau mengacaukannya hanya karna hal seperti ini." Karin berusaha menghapus air matanya dan menatapku. Tepat dimataku. Dan aku hanya fiam mematung dengan segala perasaan yang bergejolak menjadi satu.

"Sasuke mengatakan semuanya padaku. Tentang kalian. Semuanya."

"Eh?" Aku gagal memberi respon yang lebih baik dari ini. Padahal aku sungguh terkejut.

"Aha ha ha kau memang introvert menyebalkan." Kekehnya yang justru membuatku semakin linglung. "Aku masih membencimu, asal kau tahu. Tapi yang perlu kau ingat, aku masih menomorsatukan diriku sendiri. Kau pikir aku seputus asa itu sampai menyia-nyiakan waktuku demi mengejar orang yang terang-terangan tidak menyukaiku. Aku cantik, pintar, supel dan yang jelas bukan introvert sepertimu. Masih banyak lelaki tampan diluar sana yang siap menjadi jodohku..."

"Karin..." Gumamku masih tak percaya mendengar semua ocehannya. Aku justru ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya isi kepalanya?

"Apa? Setengah isi dunia ini pria. Kurang kerjaan sekali aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk berebut satu pria. Yang membuatku jengkel adalah ketidaktahuanku tentang kalian. Itu membuatku seperti orang bodoh mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Memalukan sekali." Gerutunya mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja marah! Kenapa juga kau harus menyembunyikan kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke?" Karin menarik pipiku hingga terasa sakit.

"Tapi ku pikir ..."

"Makanya, berhentilah menonton sinema tak jelas yang selalu melebih-lebihkan masalah." Gerutuannya justru membuatku bernafas lega. Benar, seharusnya aku tahu jika memang inilah Karin. Seperti katanya, dia cantik, pintar dan supel. Mana mungkin membuang-buang waktunya mengejar hal yang jelas merugikannya.

"Oke. Aku harus mandi dan bekerja." Karin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu, lalu kenapa kau berciuman dengan Sasuke tadi malam!?" Jengkelku. Dan aku semakin mengerang jengkel melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja menjilat cupcake manis lebih dulu dari pemiliknya adalah hal menyenangkan." Ucapnya disertai tawa lebar yang menjengkelkan.

Aku menggerutu melihatnya dengan santai masuk ke kamar mandi. Ch... untung saja aku sudah lebih dulu berciuman dengan Sasuke. Dasar Karin menyebalkan.

Menghela nafas lega, aku memilih masuk ke kamarku. Senyum manis terulas begitu saja dibibirku. Aku senang. Karin tak marah dan kemungkinan Sasuke benar-benar akan menjadi milikku.

Jika mengingat kelakuan dan pemikiran berlebihanku kemarin, rasanya sungguh memalukan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Karin itu memang akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Diantara Sasuke dan Karin tentu saja tak bisa disamakan. Mereka memiliki posisinya masing-masing. Ah apa aku harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke karna sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Karin?

"Heee ada yang sedang senang?" Komentar Ayame saat melihatku bersenandung sembari membersihkan salah satu meja.

"Ehe he he." Cengirku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa? Apa?"

"Apanya?" Tanyaku tak paham melihat Ayame menempel-nempel padaku.

"Ayolah, jangan pelit berbagi kebahagiaan." Rengeknya yang justru membuatku tergelak.

"Kerja yang benar. Kalian menakuti pelnggan." Komentar Neji yang langsung membuatku merengut. Tapi hanya satu detik, Neji benar-benar tak bisa menghapus senyumku hari ini.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti." Janjiku pada Ayame.

"Benar loh." Aku mengangguk-angguk berjalan ke arah pintu sementara Ayame membawa piring kotor ke dapur.

"Selamat datang." Sapaku riang pada pelanggan kesekian kami hari ini.

Perasaan senang itu sangat amat membantu. Membuat pekerjaan terasa ringan dan menyenangkan. Membuatku tetap tersenyum meski mendapat omelan menyebalkan dari Neji atau celetukan sinis dari Shion.

"Kemarilah putri yang sedang senang." Panggil Sora saat jam kerja kami habis. Aku terkekeh sembari mendekatinya. "Nah selagi pencicip nomor satuku sedang senang, ku harap kau akan memberikan komentar yang menyenangkan juga." Lanjut Sora menyuapkan Cake dengan wana pink dan oranye.

Rasanya perpaduan stroberi dan mangga. Sedikit aneh tapi enak. Sangat enak, Sora memang tak pernah gagal menyenangkn lidahku.

"Aneh tapi enak!" Ucapku mengacungkan dua jempol.

"Bisakah eliminasi kata 'aneh'nya?" Gerutunya yang membuatku terkekeh. "Jadi sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuatmu sangat senang." Sora menyodorkan sepiring cake didepanku lalu menopang dagu menatapku.

"Mmmmm cake ini enak." Ucapku setelah memakan satu sendok lagi. Sora tertawa.

Kali ini sesendok cake gagal mencapai mulutku karna seseorang melahapnya lebih dulu. Aku terkejut dan mendongak. Dan efeknya membuat panas tubuhku meningkat. Itu Sasuke.

"Hasil karyamu selalu enak." Pujinya pada Sora.

"Tidak ada lowongan untuk menjadi pencicip lagi sobat." Sahut Sora yang membuat keduanya tertawa mengabaikanku. Itu bukan masalah karna aku sendiri sibuk meredakan degupan jantungku.

"Kau belum akan pulang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi pada Sora.

"Masih harus membuat beberapa kali percobaan lagi. Bulan depan beberapa menu yang kurang baik penjualannya akan diganti. Dan itu berarti kerja keras untukku." Keluh Sora.

"Selamat berjuang kalau begitu. Dia aku bawa." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyeretku pergi.

"Aa perlakukan dia dengan baik, keponakan boss. Dia pencicip berhargaku." Teriak Sora yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Sasuke.

"Bye Sora." Ucapku.

"Jadi, kira-kira apa yang membuat pencicip berharga ini senang? Ku kira kau akan sedikit depresi mengingat tadi malam." Ucap Sasuke saat memasangkan helmku. Aku tertawa kecil. Detakan menggila itu menerjang jantungku lagi saat pikiranku mengusulkan hal nekad.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihatku terkekeh senang. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya aku berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya. Wajahku memanas. Tapi aku senang. Tidak ada yang perlu ditahan-tahan lagi kan?

"Wow Sakura. Ini benar-benar kejutan. Tapi sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku mengkhawatirkan kau dan Karin. Tadi malam aku dengan lancang menceritaka..." Lagi, aku berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Perlahan tangannya menutup mulutnya, lalu wajahnya dan dia tertawa. Aku menggigit bibirku senang melihat reaksinya.

"Sungguh, jangan membuatku terlalu gemas padamu. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Sasuke memelukku. Helm ini mengganggu, tapi tak mengurangi rasa senangku.

"Mmm aku lapar, Sasuke." Gumamku.

"Baiklah tuan putri. Kita akan makan sebelum mendengarkan ceritamu." Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya.

\--

_

 **tbc**

~~

 **Keyikarus**

 **25/10/2017**


	11. Chapter 11

\--

\--

\--

 **Bagian 11**

\--

Kali ini Sasuke membawaku ke tempat yang sedikit jauh. Kami butuh waktu empat puluh menit untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Sebuah restoran yang terletak ditengah danau buatan. Ini sangat keren dan unik.

"Mmmmm." Gumamku mengalihkan perhatianku dari restoran pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ehe he ku pikir kau akan membawaku ke tempat seperti biasanya."

"Seperti biasanya itu seperti apa?" Sasuke meraih tanganku dan membawaku masuk.

"Sejenis tempat dengan sekat-sekat?" Ucapku dengan nada tak yakin. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sesekali mencari yang pemandangannya bagus bukan masalah kan ya?" Aku mengangguk menyahutinya.

Seorang pelayan menunjukkan satu meja yang ternyata sudah dipesan Sasuke. Ini membuatku tertawa tak percaya. Dia seolah yakin jika ku akan ikut dengannya. Bagaimana jika aku marah karna kejadian tadi malam dan memusuhinya?

"Entahlah. Aku hanya yakin jika kau tak akan menolakku." Jawabnya saat aku bertanya. Tentu saja itu membuatku tergelak. Entah sejak kapan dia terlalu narsis seperti ini.

Aku menghentikan tawaku dan menatapnya kikuk. Biar bagaimanapun senangnya aku bersamanya, tetap saat aku merasa tak nyaman jika ditatap seintens ini.

"Hentikan itu Sasuke." Gumamku.

"Hn?" Dia mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. God, dia benar-benar imut. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Tatapanmu membuatku takut."

"Oh ya. Kenapa tak ganti menatapku dan takuti aku?" Senyumku melebar mendengar jawaban konyolnya. Tapi yang paling konyol, aku benar-benar menatapnya sebagaimana dia menatapku.

Aku semakin menyadari jika Sasuke begitu menawan. Dan... wajahnya semakin mendekat seiring tubuhnya yang terulur menyeberangi meja. Jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan itu membuatku menahan nafas secara otomatis.

"Ehm maaf..." Deheman pelayan bertepatan dengan Sasuke yang memiringkan kepalanya membuat mataku dan matanya terpaku. Perlahan Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ketempat semula dengan malu. "...Selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayan iti setelah menyusun pesanan kami dimeja.

"Aha ha ha." Kami tertawa bersamaan setelah pelayan itu menjauh.

Meja pilihan Sasuke memang sedikit tertutup oleh tanaman hias. Karna itu hanya dua meja yang bisa memandang kami leluasa. Itupun jika mereka peduli pada sekitar. Yang jelas, kami nyaris saja melakukan hal itu ditempat umum. Bagiku itu cukup memalukan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Sasuke yang membuatku semakin tertawa.

Selanjutnya suasana mengalir begitu saja. Pemandangan indah dan obrolan ringan menemani kebersamaan pertama kami tanpa kekhawatiranku tentang Karin. Ini menyenangkan.

Aku bahkan menceritakan obrolanku dengan Karin tadi pagi. Tentu saja Sasuke senang mendengarnya. Dia bilang, berarti Karin masih seperti saat mereka SMA dulu. Mendengarnya mengatakn itu, tentu saja aku cemberut. Bagaimana tidak, itu seolah-olah jika Sasuke sangat mengenal Karin. Dan aku tak bisa marah saat dia bilang teman dekatnya pernah pacaran dengan Karin.

"Eiii habis bersenang-senang?" Tegur Karin saat aku masuk ke rumah. Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk menanggapinya. "Dan kau lupa melupakan jadwal les Sai?"

"Ya tuhan." Gumamku menepuk dahi. Aku melirik jam dinding. Sialan. sudah telat lima menit. "Ini salah Sasuke!" Gerutuku sembari berlari ke kamar mengabaikan tawa mengejek Karin.

Tiba dirumah Sai, Aku harus rela menerima ceramah nyonya Shimura dengan lapang dada. Ini memang salahku. Tidak. Ini salah Sasuke yang membuatku lupa waktu. Gara-gara dia aku harus mendapatkan ancaman kehilangan pekerjaan jika mengulanginya sekali lagi. Aku tahu jika nyonya Shimura mengeluarkan uang bukan untuk ku pakai percuma.

"Malam." Sapaku pada Sai sembari menghela nafas.

"Terlambat setengah jam dan ceramah nyaris lima belas menit. Ini merugikanku." Kekeh Sai yang membuatku mencibirnya. Orang kaya macam apa yang terlalu perhitungan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu itu salahku. Urungkan niatmu bicara apapun. Kita akan semakin kehilangan banyak waktu." Gerutuku. Meski aku tahu aku salah. Namun mendapatkan ceramah disaat kau sudah dewasa tetap terasa menyebalkan. Kekuatan uang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke memintaku menyelamatkanmu dari Kaa-san." Ucapnya dengan wajah polos. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan berusaha memelototinya dengan Sadis.

"Dan kau mengabaikannya?" Tuduhku. Sai menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya mengutarakan tidak.

"Lebih ke aku malas melakukannya. Toh Kaa-san tak akan memecatmu tanpa peringatan."

"Sialan!" Umpatku yang justru membuatnya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, kau mungkin bisa jatuh cinta padaku jika terlalu membenciku." Ucapnya yang membuatku menatapnya sinis. Meski jujur, aku jadi mengingat bagaimana aku terganggu dengan keberadaan Sasuke pada awalnya. Dan kini, aku justru sangat memujanya. Yup, aku rasa aku mencintainya.

"Aku harap itu tak akan terjadi." Gumamku ngeri.

"Dan itu artinya masih ada kemungkinan terjadi. Ku rasa akan menyenangkan melihat Sasuke terusik karna miliknya beralih pada orang lain." Kekeh Sai.

Aku semakin menatapnya ngeri. Tak ingin semakin terjebak pada pembicaraan berbahaya yang bisa membuatku galau, aku memutuskan tak menanggapinya dan memulai pelajaran.

Meski terlihat tenang, nyatanya aku menjadi galau saat sendiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang. Maksudku sampai tahap memuja. Tapi tahap itu menurun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Ada saat yang ku sebut mengerikan, yakni saat aku bosan pada sosok yang tadinya ku puja. Dan aku takut ucapan Sai menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin saja aku akan melakukan kesalahan untuk ke tiga kalinya. Bukankah itu kedengarannya keterlaluan?

Pagi harinya seperti saat aku memergoku Karin dengan kurang ajarnya mencium Sasuke, aku merasa meriang. Mataku terasa berat dan panas. Bahkan nafasku seperti keluar dari microwave.

Tentu saja ini kelemaha sialanku selanjutnya, Aku akan sulit tidur saat banyak pikiran. Lalu karna kurang tidur tubuhku langsung protes dengan cara meriang. Sangat merepotkan.

"Apa lagi kali ini? Bukankah kau sudah senang bersama Sasuke?" Karin menyentuh dahiku yang hangat.

"Mmmh bukan apa-apa?" Gumamku sembari meneguk air putih.

"Ra, aku tak pernah membiarkan masalah berlarut-larut setiap berhubungan denganmu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tahu nyaris semua tentangmu. Jadi, katakan, kali ini apalagi yang ada dikepalamu."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja saat kepikiran antara kami dan Sasuke." Bantahku lirih.

"Ya karna itu belum ada pemicu frontalnya. Terserahlah. Sekarang katakan saja, apa yang ada dikepalamu atau aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu tenang." Karin memelototiku hingga yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak yakin benar-benar menyukai Sasuke." Gumamku semakin lesu. Karin menggeram mendengar ucapanku. Aku tahu dia berhak marah untuk ini setelah semuanya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku mengerjap beberapa kali kebingungan.

"Lalu... apa?" Karin menghela nafas mendengar nada bingungku.

"Ya lalu apa. Maksudku apa masalahnya dengan itu? Kau bahkan baru mengenal Sasuke kurang dari sebulan. Wajar saja jika rasa sukamu menggebu karna wajahnya atau apa, lalu seiring berjalannya waktu kau tahu kau tak menyukainya atau justru semakin menyukainya. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Nafasku tercekat mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Apa itu bukan masalah? Kau tau, aku pernah merasa sangat bersalah dengan Menma dan Shino dulu. Dan ku pikir akan buruk jika aku mengulanginya pada Sasuke."

"Ini pacaran Sakura, bukan menikah. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri mempertahankan hal yang tidak lagi kau sukai."

"Bagaimana jik meski menikah aku tetap akan seperti ini. Maksudku dengan mudah kehilangan rasa suka seiring dengan berjalannya waktu?"

Karin menatapku lama. Aku tahu jika aku terlalu dramatis. Namun seberapa inginpun aku mengenyahkan bagian ini dari diriku, itu bukanlah hal mudah. Aku selalu ketakutan lebih dulu sebelum melakukan apapun.

"Dengar Sakura. Bukan hanya kau. Aku bahkan mengalaminya. Kau tahu berapa kali aku berpacaran, putus, berpacaran, putus lagi? Alasannya tentu kurang lebih seperti yang kau alami. Terkadang aku yang jenuh, terkadang pacarku yang jenuh. Initinya apa yang kau takutkan bukanlah masalah. Jika memang kau takut menyakiti Sasuke, maka peringati Sasuke lebih dulu. Jika dia mundur, hanya cari yang lain. Sesederhana itu." Setelah terdiam beberapa saat mendengar ceramah Karin. Akhirnya aku mengangguk meski ragu.

"Kau selalu jadi yang terbaik untukku." Gumamku sembari memeluk sahabat terbaikku ini.

"Aku tahu." Aki tertawa mendengar nada arogannya. "Dan Ra, kemarin aku bertemu Sasori." Aku menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Ku rasa aku harus mandi." Gumamku meninggalkan Karin.

"Masih marah padanya?" Aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Karin. "Ku harap kau sedikit mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangnya." Aku masih mendengar lanjutan ucapan Karin sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Dan aku masih tak berniat menjawab apapun.

Karna ini akhir minggu, Sasuke menjemputku. Dia bilang akan mengajakku bersenang-senang setelah seminggu penuh bekerja. Padahal nyaris setiap haripun dia mengajakku bersenang-senang dengan mencicipi berbagai makanan.

Kali ini dia menjemputku menggunakan mobil. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya seberapa kaya dirinya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku padanya yang sedang fokus menyetir. Suara merdu entah penyanyi siapa mengalun lembut mengiringi perjalanan kami.

"Ya?" Sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Tapi dia tersenyum sebagai tanda mendengarkan.

"Mmmm kita ini apa?" Ini termasuk jenis pertanyaan yang sepele namun penting bagiku. Bisa dikategorikan ke dalam hal sensitif juga. Di mana-mana seorang gadis selalu butuh penegasan tentang hubungn yang sedang dijalaninya bukan?

"Hn?"

"Jangan menggodaku! Aku tahu kau tahu maksudku!" Tandasku tak terima melihat respon main-main darinya.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan. Dia membelokkan mobil memasuki area parkir. Yeah, tempat yang sangat mainstream. pantai.

"Tentu saja pacaran. Apalagi?" Ujarnya sembari keluar dari mobil.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuatku senang. Tapi aku dengan cepat mengejar langkahnya menuju pesisir. Ini sangat terik.

"Memangnya kau pernah memintaku menjadi pacarmu?" Lagi, pertanyaan memalukan. Setelah membuatku uring-uringan, lalu malu-malu dan sekarang Sasuke sukses membuatku bertingkah memalukan. Dia ini apa?

"Rencananya bersamaan dengan sunset nanti. Tapi sepertinya gagal." Aku cemberut melihat tawa Sasuke. Pria tampan yang mengaku pacarku sekarang ini dengan luwes meraih tanganku dalam genggamannya.

"Ini jauh dari kata romantis." Gerutuku mengikuti langkahnya yang kini meninggalkan jejak dipasir.

"Maaf. Kita skip saja bagian itu, oke?" Tangannya yang tadinya menggenggam tanganku beralih merangkul bahuku. Aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku. "Meski aku tak mengatakannya dengan benar, ku harap kau tak menolakku. Sakura, ayo pacaran..."

Aku sukses tertawa mendengar ucapan sungguh-sungguhnya. Seolah sudah biasa, tanpa canggung aku melingkarkan lenganku dipinggangnya.

"Mana jawabanku?" Rajuknya.

"Mmmm... mmmmm..."

"Jangan menakutiku, princess." Itu panggilan yang manis. Tapi ku rasa sedikit memalukan jika ditujukan padaku.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menerimamu?" Cengirku.

"Kau akan." Ucapnya yakin lalu mengecup keningku lembut dan sedikit lama.

Perlahan dia menyudahi kecupannya dan menatapku. Kami saling tatap. Senyum lembut dan menawan terukir dibibirnya. Aku tahu jika Sasuke menawan. Tapi entah bagaimana dia selalu membuatku terpesona lagi dan lagi.

"Jika kau seorang pembaca pikiran, maka kau akan tahu jika aku sedang menari bahagia dikepalaku." lirihnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau buat nyata saja tarian dikepalamu itu?"

"Suatu saat, mungkin."

"Sasuke. Bagaimana jika aku tak benar-benar menyukaimu?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang langsung aku sesali begitu meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Aku menarik nafas bersiap menerima segala pertanyaan menyudutkan Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya tak ada perubahan berarti dari ekspresinya.

"Dan kenapa iti bisa terjadi?" Aku menghela nafas panjanh dan menceritakan percakapanku dengan Sai juga dengan Karin.

Sasuke diam menatapku bermenit-menit setelah aku selesai. Itu membuatku takut dan menyesal. Harusnya aku diam saja dan tidak harus kehilangan Sasuke atau sejenisnya. Kenapa aku sangat drama sekali.

"Sakura..." Tubuhku tersentak saat akhirnya Sasuke bicara. Aku gugup, sejujurnya. "Jika rasa sukamu padaku memudar suatu saat nanti, maka aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku lagi, lagi dan lagi. Jadi tak ada yang perli kepala cantikmu ini khawatirkan."

"Sasuke..." Gumamku tak percaya dengan tanggapannya.

"Kau akan terkejut saat tahu betapa aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya sembari menyelipkan anak rambutku kebelakang telinga.

Aku diam menatapnya. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang jelas aku senang mendengar ucapannya. Meski tak tahu alasannya, aku hanya yakin jika Sasuke mengatakan hal sejujurnya.

"Dan yang aku tahu, saat ini aku sangat memujamu." Aku tersenyum lembut. Benar, kenapa aku terlalu memusingkan hari esok. Apapun yang terjadi besok maka akan aku hadapi besok. Yang aku tahu, saat ini aku sangat menyukai pria ini.

"Lalu aku akan membuat itu berlangasung selamanya." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Kami berciuman, untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

 **End**

Sebenernya ini masih panjang, tapi aku bakalan gak bisa ngelarin story lainnya kalau macet disini. Jadi aku putuskan akan bikin lanjutannya nanti, setelah melanjutkan beberapa story yang lain.

Terima kasih buat semua yang mengapresiasi ff ini. Ini ff favorit aku diantara semuanya. Soalnya aku gak tahan dengan yang maso atau njlimet-njlimet. Makanya ngefavoritin yang ringan dan manis. Ehe he.

salam hangat,

 **Keyikarus**

 **31/10/2017**


End file.
